Freezing: Nova Arc
by The Crimson Sparda
Summary: Humanity lives in a time of fear with the Nova, however Kazuya sees that the Nova aren't the biggest threat to the survival of humanity...it's humans themselves that are causing the downfall of them. And for Kazuya...he'll be right in the middle of this race to uncover the truth
1. Chapter 1

**It's strange how I decided to change the whole first chapter to this whole thing.**

**Like I said before, I am going to continue writing this story and with enough information I have about Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. This will be sooooo much better for me to have all this available to me.**

**And to make this story so much better with the all the action, drama, romance, and a bunch of other shit I can't think of right now at the moment...so with all that out of the way.**

**I have one more thing to explain here.**

**It revolves around the age increased I decided to do with increasing the age of all the characters because those girls are just...just too...hot at the age 17-18...so I thought why not bump the ages up a few to make this a bit more realistically for people like me.**

**So the age of first years would be 17, second years would be 18. So on and so forth. But you get the general idea I'm going for here and remember he's going to be a second year in this story so that explains him being in the military.**

**Also the next chapter will a better explanation for the world they're in so just wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything being used in the story.**

**~o0o~**

**Theme Song: Monsters by Imagine Dragon**

**Chapter 1: New Cold war**

**War has Changed**

"My name is Jacob Hendricks. I'm your new CO."

Jacob continued speaking, "This is Egyptian Minister Said - Taken hostage by NRC forces two days ago."

Showing images of a city in ruin due to riots and chaos that had went on in the city for the last few weeks. Burning buildings, craters from bombs, and bodies littering the streets as if they were nothing more than trash...

One would call it Hell on Earth itself.

The only other person with Jacob in the room was a young man that didn't seem any older than eighteen with a mix of Asian and Russian features seen as well as his spiked black hair and dark blue eyes.

The man's name was Kazuya Aoi, the grandson to Gengo Aoi, the same man who was being considered the savior of humanity for developing the Pandoras that are fighting the Nova in humanity's attempt at survival.

After the death of his sister, it didn't take long for him to lose purpose in his life. After he turned sixteen...

He vanished without a trace and it was only recently after five years when the US showed footage of their brand new special forces units of bio-augmented soldiers, did some people began to recognize one of them.

Gengo Aoi saw a young man that had the same features as him, or the features he remembered giving to him, along the same cold look in his eyes that Gengo had as well. Once the scientist knew that was Kazuya, the man had flew over to the U.S when the time presented itself. It say it was a terrible reunion was an understatement.

It resulted in Kazuya to release all the anger and sadness that he carried with him ever since losing his sister to the Nova. Being lost without any purpose in life, he hated the feeling of just wondering with no sense of where he was going, all this pain he told his grandfather.

And after he told her that he found it with being in the military. And after being accepted in the US special forces due to the level of high performace the young man showed the military leaders that he had the skills needed to make a difference in battle.

While Hendricks was the man that helped Kazuya join the U.S military and saw the vast potential the boy possessed while befriending as well.

And at this very moment, he was going to need those skills.

"After the uprisings in Cairo, they may want to make an example of him. Punish him. We're not going to let that happen though. And just so we're clear-if this goes wrong? You never existed Sector..."

**~o0o~**

**Black Ops **

**Ethiopia **

**Team: Classified **

**October 27th, 2065**

"The NRC are gonna be here soon. We got about one minute to create the mother of all distractions."

Three men were inside a room lined with computer screens, consoles and other such things. Kazuya was sitting in front of one of the consoles with the screen in front of him covering the width of the room as it switched from different cameras that let them see a fuel truck exploded on the runway, and switched to dipict a gun mounted device next to the runway highlighted in orange.

It was called the DEAD system, or Directed Energy Air Defense system.

These systems that serve to nullify enemy aerial assaults. As a result, ground combat is once again the focus of military strategy. And after the US was attacked by it's own drone fleet had caused the rest of the world to find a way to keep them safe; resulting in the creation of the DEAD system.

In front of him was a man that looked to be in his late twenties with short brown hair and had a ear piece on. Soon the radio sparked to life with someone that wasn't aware of these men inside the control room.

"Tower, I need all traffic diverted from runway one-nine."

Hendricks responded to the pilot's request. "Copy that. Diverting traffic to runway one-one." As he said this, he turned to face the computer screen before talking into the ear piece once again and this time, he spoke to the pilot of another aircraft.

"Cargo four-zero-one-niner, we have a fuel fire on the runway one-nine. Divert course for landing to runway one-one. Please confirm." The computer screen then showed in a smaller box, a large aircraft heading for the runway.

However, the three men soon started hearing voices on the other side of the blast-proof doors. "Hey! Why is this door locked?"

Kazuya looked back at Jacob to let him know that he needed to hurry up with the armed men outside the door. He then started talking back into his ear piece to confirm whether or not the pilot was going to land at the runway they needed the plane head towards.

"Confirmed. On final descent for runway one-one."

Jacob looked to Kazuya, "Alright, you're up kid."

Kazuya nodded back, "Okay. Hacking module in place. Recalibrating D.E.A.D. system targeting." as he was saying this, Ichika was changing the programming used to identify either targets or friendly units. Making it so that the aircraft on approach was targeted by the defenses.

"Rashid! Amir! What's going on in there?! Open this door!"

The guards outside the door started banging on the door, the special operations team had to hurry up what they were doing before the mission would be compromised and the minister would be killed before they could get to him.

"Well, we got company." Jacob spoke while the other two in the room rolled their eyes at their team leader. Kazuya and the other members were preparing their weapons in case they needed to eliminate the enemy forces outside the doorway in order to escape and to make sure that no one was to alert the base of their presence here amongst the NRC forces.

The computer system soon spoke up in a female voice, "D.E.A.D. - Manual Override. Please select target." Kazuya was given the green light to target the aircraft that on approach. Once he selected the aircraft, the computer voice came alive once again.

"Input confirmed. Targeting parameters accepted."

Within the same moment, the NRC pilot of the aircraft started to voice his concerns. "Tower, we're being showed as target locked. This is an NRC friendly coming in."

Jacob spoke to the pilot, lying to him in order to make the plan worked. "All is good down here...Possible malfunction at your end? Fire! Now!" covering the microphone so the pilot didn't hear the last two words.

In the same moment of lying to the pilot, Jacob spun around and ordered that Ichika fire the weapon at the incoming aircraft. "Firing."

Soon the computer spoke up once again. "D.E.A.D system engaging target. Firing."

The computer screen showed the mounted weapon next to the runway had fired a laser at the NRC aircraft inbound for the runway. "ABORT LANDING! Pull up!"

As the aircraft tried to pull away, the weapon managed to destroy the aircraft justr as the guards outside the door spoke up. "Open this door!" and as the place was falling onto the runway, it showed the debris was heading for the control room they were in.

Jacob was the first to yelling in order to warn Kazuya and their teammate, "Oh shit! Get down!

***BOOOOMMMM***

The three of them had taken cover as pieces of the aircraft had hit the control room, resulting in the wall being torn down with Kazuya looking up to see the room littered with debris and the flames springing everywhere with computer screens cracked, consoles damaged and things in disarray.

Out of the three of them, Jacob was the first one to move.

"Let's get this done."

Kazuya and the other men had loaded up their weapons as the door started opening. Once the door opened, he used his Kuda assault rifle with a reflex sight and grip, a weapon he picked up from one of the dead guards in the room.

As the door opened to reveal five men outside the door, dazed and confused as to what happened. However, they didn't last long as Kazuya opened fire on the men, killing them all with a few shots to the head.

Making sure the hallway was clear, Hendricks walked into the hallway with his Kuda ready in case he needed to open fire. "Taylor. Diversion is in play - bird is down."

The men began walking down the stairs when another man's voice was heard on their communication devices.

"Confirmed. Sentries are leaving their post to respond to the crash. Proceed to the package. Make the grab before it breaks...or gets broken."

Debris was still falling around them as they needed to crawl underneath some of the tires of the destroyed aircraft. Hendricks responded to Taylor, another soldier a part of this mission to rescue the Egyptian Minister Said. "We're on it. See you at the RP."

Hendricks stepped over one of the steel beams from the tower they were in.

"Roger that."

Taylor gave one final message for now until they met up. Soon the team was moving through the tower, trying to reach their objective of the minister without alerting the NRC forces in the base and they started walking down the stairs while Hendricks informed Kazuya.

"While they're busy dealing with the crash, these uniforms should allow us to slip by unnoticed."

The young Japanese/Russian responded back with something else as well.

"So long as we don't have to talk to anyone here." Hendricks looked at Kazuya with a sharp look in his eyes.

"So keep your mouth shut then and if you do that then you're fine. Security station's across the way in the tunnels." Kazuya was informed that they needed to get past the security station before they could get to the minister.

And while making sure the tower didn't contain any NRC forces that could compromise the mission.

"Once there, we'll be able to pinpoint the Minister's exact location on the base."

He spoke up, telling Ichika one last thing before they walked through the doors. "Heads and weapons down. Keep it cool 'til we make the grab."

Kazuya nodded, "I'll follow your lead Hendricks."

As the door opened and the two men walked out onto the runway that covered in the debris that ranged from one of the engines to pieces of body parts on fire from the aircraft they downed using the D.E.A.D system. NRC forces were scrambling around the runway looking for survivors that were still possibly alive.

"Hurry! Come quickly! We need to get these people out of here!"

One of the NRC soldiers said to the others. The two men walked across the runway, seeing emergency response vehicles approaching the crash site as the noise, smell of burning bodies would make anyone sick to their stomach except for the two special forces operators running along, trying to make themselves look like they are trying to help as well.

"Just keep your head down."

On the other side of the runway, the parts of the aircraft exploded and killing some of the NRC forces in the blast. Kazuya and Hendricks had passed by some of the soldiers being burned alive by the flames of the aircraft. This didn't even make the two flinch as they passed them.

Both soon walked down some steps that lead to the tunnels that lead underground.

Soon they took cover behind a wall, seeing as some trucks either filled with supplies or prisoners were being transported by the NRC. There was only one man inside the room that allowed for the vehicles to pass.

And once the trucks left out of range, Hendricks pointed to Kazuya. Kazuya started approaching the man, putting his arm around the man's neck and using a large combat knife he has and stabbing the man in the neck. Soon the man stopped struggling. He put the man on the ground and left his body there.

Hendricks opened the gate for one of the trucks inbound and after he opened the door for him and Ichika, they continued to their objective of finding the room in which the Minister is being held in at the moment. Walking down some of the stairs to see some of the trucks containing prisoners, as well as NRC guards on the side of the tunnels to make sure no one escaped from them.

The door opened to reveal a catwalk that went over the road, "Those are prisoners aren't they?"

Kazuya asked, being reminded of the pain and memories that started rising into his mind from his earlier missions, the older soldier noticed this and put his hand on his shoulder, "Look, we'll see what we can do after we secure the Minister from the NRC." They crossed the catwalk to see another metal door in the distance. Hendricks spoke into his radio.

"Taylor, we're at the security station. Moving to secure."

The radio came to life again. "I hear ya, Hendricks." and the two men stacked up on the door, getting themselves ready to breach the room they needed to find the location of the Egyptian Minister. "Let's do this."

"Ready when you are."

Kazuya responded back as they kept their weapons locked and loaded. Once the older soldier pushed the button, the doors creaked opened with Kazuya and Hendricks firing off the 5.62 milimeter rounds at the men stationed in the room.

With the enemy troops dead, they rushed to the console with Hendricks ordering Kazuya to access the computer. "I'll kill the alarm on this floor. Get plugged in and the locate the Egyptian Minister."

Kazuya started ascessing the computer, showing the camera feed on the massive screen in front of them. Ichika continued switching between different feeds while Hendricks updated Taylor and his team on the situation.

"Taylor. Scanning for package. Waiting for hit on facial recognition."

However, as the camera feed was being switched. It showed the footage of different men inside the NRC base that were being tortured and imprisoned by the enemy troops here. Some were simply rocking away in their cells, and some were even being tortured using waterboarding, the method used to simulate as if the person was actually drowning.

Some were even being whipped by the NRC.

"Other hostages...I thought it was only the Minister here..."

Kazuya's fist started tightening up after seeing what these men were being put through. After being put through something like these men were being tortured that was something he couldn't stand it Hendrick spoke up in a solemn tone, "So did I Sector. Poor sons of bitches..."

"The NRC are well known for their level of brutality..."

Hendrick contacted Taylor once again, "Taylor...Did you...know there were other prisoners here?"

Taylor's voice came back as a soldier that followed orders and didn't stray away from it. "The Minister is the only priority for us."

Kazuya's anger was barely contained as Hendrick responded, "Understood, Sector check the next set of feeds."

The camera continued to cycle through different prisoners being either tortured or being left to rot away in their cells. And Kazuya's anger growing by the second, 'Leaving these men to die isn't the right thing...but they only said the Minister is the priority...but he isn't any more important than these men...'

"Are we just going to leave 'em to be tortured...?"

The response Kazuya got was all he needed to know that Hendrick's hands were tied for this, "We have our orders Sector..."

As the camera feed continued to show other prisoners within the facility, one of them even being tortured using a blowtorch on him. "No match."

The final feed showed a NRC soldier pouring water on a prisoners head, with Hendrick speaking up about this one. 'That's him - the Minister. Alright time to go find him."

Soon the guards in the room started moving the Minister out of the room, "He's being moved. We have to find out where they're taking him to."

Kazuya soon switched it to another camera and it showed the NRC forces moving the Minister through a hallway outside the room they were just in. And once the camera landed on a room that had a metal table covered in paper.

"Bingo! Match confirmed Moving to secure."

Hendricks exclamied. Soon Taylor's voice came over the radio, "ETA?(Estimated Time of Arrival)"

"Two minutes."

Hendricks told Taylor as the two operators started walking towards an exit. Taylor's voice was heard on the radio once again, "Two minutes. I'll be timing you Hendricks."

Once the two stood by the door, Hendricks let out an irritated sigh, "That son of a bitch was never funny."

"You sound like the voice of experience." Kazuya spoke his mind after hearing what his CO had said about another member of this mission at hand. Since this was one of the few missions he was a part of to have a teammate for this. Although he let out a rather straight forward answer.

"Trust me...I am kid."

He simply pushed a button as the door slid open and the two man team started walking down the corridor towards the steel door at the end. And after securing the Minister as well as one of his best soldiers.

The group started fighting their way to the meet-up with Taylor.

**~o0o~**

Kazuya and Hendricks had made sure to secure the hostage the whole way. The team had also broke out one of the Prime Minister's loyal soldiers. Kazuya was currently keeping the NRC forces at bay while his teammates make sure that the hostages are secure.

They had fought their way through the NRC base with the Minister secured. However, most of NRC forces followed them and pinned them down near a cliffside. Kazuya knew that he couldn't use his powers in this situation at all.

He continued to fire his Kuda sub-machine gun as they loaded the Prime Minister into the vehicle as the drone above them continued to provide support against the NRC forces and to cover their escape of the area.

"Secure! Get your ass over here, now!" Shout Hendricks to Kazuya.

Ichika is about to go to Hendricks' position when a rocket suddenly his near their position. This caused Kazuya to be propelled away from Hendricks.

"Drone ready to move. Evac window is closing." Informed the Drone Ops.

"No! Wait!" Exclaim Hendricks.

"Negative. Airspace is compromised."

Kazuya begin to run towards Hendricks. But he's too late, as the drone is taking off.

"No! No! No! Fuck! Get to the APC! Get outta there!" Shout Hendricks. "Taylor, my team's still at exfil! More NRC Grunts moving in!"

Suddenly, a Grunt take a hold of Kazuya. It had then thrown Kazuya like a rag doll and he fell down the hill.

"Inbound two minutes. Hang tight, you're not dying today." Said Taylor.

The Grunt then move closer to Kazuya. He then punch it using his left hand. But the Grunt retaliated by ripping off the soldier's left hand.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Kazuya then kicks the Grunt with his right foot. But it then also torn his right foot apart. The Grunt then punch Ichika mercilessly. It then decide to torn apart Kazuya's right hand. The Grunt continued to beat him down and had his vision started to fade away.

His thoughts were filled with images of those that he cared about; a few of the people he became friends with while he stayed at East Genetics to cover up him being a part of the U.S special forces combat groups.

'_Wow...didn't think I would die this early on.._.'

The final image was the girl he loved more than anything else in the world, a girl that he made a poor impression with on the first day to her trying to show a side of her to him, her best friend...a girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes he could stare into for eternity. His best friend.

Satellizer El Bridget, a British girl his age. An aspiring Pandora, who earned a rather negative perspective from everyone, except him.

'_Satellizer...I'm sorry...I hope you can f-forgive me...and...I-I'm sorry...I never g-got a chance to...tell you how I felt about you..._'

His breathing became irregular as his organs began to fail him as more blood began to spill onto the ground.

Then, Taylor shoot the Grunt. He then approach the dying Kazuya.

"Hey! You're gonna be alright. Just hang in there. Hold on...you're not going to die today!" Said Taylor as his team secured the area of the NRC forces.

**~o0o~**

**A few days later**

Kazuya slowly open his eyes. He can see a bright light above him.

"Where am I?" Kazuya asked, wondering where he was at the moment.

"It's OK. Calm down. Just relax." Replied Taylor. "You're gonna be fine."

"We outsmarted them... Achieved our objectives Man's always gonna be better than machine."

"Unfortunately, you sustained life threatening injuries. You're stable, but you've a long way to go."

"Who are you?" Kazuya asked, wondering where exactly he was at the moment.

"It's me Taylor. I think it's time you woke up, don't you?"

**~o0o~**

**Yeah I decided to use the game in this story and which also means that I have to write out the chapter involving the training he has with Taylor's team in this and before any of you say anything involving that confusing story...**

**I will change it to match kinda what I would've wanted to happen.**

**But remember there will be another chapter after this before we get back to the current story as it is. Including the massive amounts of editing I have to do in order to get it to my normal level of satisfaction.**

**But as always have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second new chapter to Freezing: Nova Arc.**

**Remember the next chapter after this would be the original story that I made before this so just wait for the updates to those chapters and I'll start creating new chapters after this. And if you remember the second mission in BO3...**

**Then you'll know what happens in this chapter if you know the story...and for those who don't know well just read and you'll know pretty soon. Also I will change some things up throughout this story when it comes down to the technology, well only when I feel like I need to change it.**

**Kinda like with how the limbs look from the metal, wire showing to what they did in Advanced Warfare.**

**So that's an example of what I'll change, but the rest I will stay quiet about.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope this makes up for the lack of updating for this story hasn't gotten in the past few months and for that I'm very sorry but school is number 1 so I can't do both without suffering in the other.**

**And by suffering, I mean the lack of stories as of late. However I made that up with this and a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything being used in this story.**

**~o0o~**

_My life was somewhat decent to tell you the truth and after what had happened to me in mountains of Ethopia..._

_It actually made me see my whole life within a flash, seeing the friends...or therefore lack of friends I've made at my time pretending to attend East Genetics so no one found out that I worked with the U.S military at the time..._

_And yet the one person I distinctly remember was someone that was special, a person that I could truth with my life..._

_That's how much I could trust her..._

_My best friend; Satellizer El Briget..._

_For most people that have heard of her, only know her by the nickname she gotten from the fact that no one was able to touch her without being seriously injured. Which meant to most people that was crazy to hear that one person could could touch her and not get severly injured. Something that had happened quite a bit...a little too often for my liking._

_But humans are ignorant_

_To the point, where some dumbasses actually had the balls, and I mean they either had a really big pair or they were beyond stupid to try to take Satellizer by force so they were her Limiter. And suffice to say..._

_Those idiots got the shock...and beating of their life._

_And as for how I know her and am the only one considered her best friend._

_Well accidents happen and me bumping into her once after classes were done for the day. I didn't think much of it until I saw it was Satellizer. Her blue eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, which after some of the things I've seen gone on in the world..._

_That's pretty big for me to say._

_In that moment, I thought I was going to get killed or in the hospital from the injuries she was going to cause. I stood there like the idiot I was and after a few moments...the punch never came and I looked to see that Satellizer was walking the other way._

_Being the curious dumb-ass I was..._

_I followed her, with a question in mind, trying to see if I had caused her any problems. Whenever I called out her name, she just brushed it off and kept walking away from me and it wasn't until we were on the rooftops did she turn around and..._

_Oh boy did she look ripped-shit pissed. Those blue eyes of hers had went to looking like as sharp as a steel blade._

_I didn't flinch, of course that was because I've seen things far scarier than her gaze. Although that didn't change anything since just like William Congreve had once said about little over two centuries ago;_

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

_Obviously__ she asked why I was here and from there the conversation seem to go from her questioning me as to why I was here to me asking about some things she likes to do as a hobby, if she had that was._

_And to my amusement, her face still tinged bright red from the blush that was previously on her face._

_From there it turned from rather awkward conversations that went nowhere that lead to either me or her having to go because of it. Mostly her...but I wouldn't ever say that to her without being ripped a part._

_To conversations where we would tell about ourselves. In my mind, I was happy to find someone that I could trust that was sorta like me...an outcast, someone that had secrets that could change everything about them, how people look at them._

_And I felt like the same could be applied to her when she told me things that have happened to her as a young child. Well after hearing what she told me, well I never believed in having a 'Kill List' but after what He did to her..._

_Well that bastards in for a huge surprise when I find him..._

_As time went on, we became what people would call best friends, you could say._

_However, I could tell at times that my feelings for her...grew as more time went on._

_During the first few weeks they were barely noticeable, a few months there was this nervous feeling I got whenever I saw her coming towards me, and after a year and a half...well that feeling didn't go away and I thought about her more..._

_I already knew what this was..._

_Love._

_The strange word filled my head. Satellizer was at times the only things I could ever think of, and my feelings for her must have been strong if they could help me sleep at night with what I've seen over the years..._

_But..but..._

_I didn't want this feeling, I don't want to drag her into this world of death, killing, and just crossing the lines of every morales possible. She looked happy for the first time since I ever saw those eyes filled with loneliness. But with the will to fight on, regardless._

_This world I came from...was a place where people like her couldn't understand...while her world was something I couldn't understand._

_We came from two different worlds, and yet...we aren't so different..._

**~o0o~**

**Theme Song: Monster by Imagine Dragons**

**Chapter 2: Getting back on our feet**

**New World**

**Zurich**

**Oct. 29th, 2065**

Kazuya began to regain consciousness from being heavily medicated due to the surgery performed on him. It took a few moments for his hearing to have picked up on a computerized female voice saying something outloud.

"Downtown Zurich. Final Stop."

He opened his eyes as quickly as he could from the voice to look around wildly before hearing another person's voice, a rather familiar voice to him of a man he heard over a radio. He soon started to see the images of the Grunt tearing a part, piece by piece.

"Hey, you still with us boy?"

Kazuya looked in front of him to see Taylor, the same man that saved his life just a few days ago from what could've been his grave. A very messy and blood-stained grave dug by Grunts in the deserts of Ethiopia.

The clock next to him said that it was December 12th of 2054.

'_That's not right...I was seven in this year...h-how is this possible?_'

The boy began to ask, before Taylor had picked up on his distress about where they were at this moment. And decided that the soldier who almost lost his life had earned an explanation as to where he was at the moment.

"Welcome back."

He said with no real attempt at even trying to sound friendly. Kazuya said the first thing that came to his mind.

"T-Taylor?"

He asked as if he didn't know if the man in front of him was real or not. Taylor had continued talking, trying to help the soldier so he would know where he is at the moment.

"Yeah. Do you know what's happening to you?"

Taking a chance he looked at his arms, expecting to see stubs. But what he got was a complete surprise to him seeing perfectly normal arms until the Stigmata in his body had simply merged with it as almost as if this was a limb created by them. They were filled with wires, metal, microchips as well as the advanced technology that went into them.

Seeing how his hands looked to be made of advanced metals as the palm seemed to be lined with sensors to his fingers looking to be lined with special materials just like the palm of his hand were. And deciding to see the extent of the damage, he twisted both his arms to see the whole design of it.

Deciding to look around one more time, he only saw the few passengers riding the train they were on. Asking a question that has been on his mind for the last few minutes.

"Am I dreaming?"

Taylor leaned back into his seat, "Well...let's say you are. Why not just go with it, right? After all, you can always wake up if something's wrong."

After a few moments, Taylor had got up from his chair and began explaining something to Kazuya about the train they were riding on at the moment. Something Kazuya had remembered hearing about as kid growing up with his grandfather; Gengo Aoi.

"December 12th, 2054. 7:30 A.M. We're on board a private commuter train headed to the Zurich headquarterd of the Coalescence corporation."

He continued explaining the situation.

"Our, uh, cargo...prototype for the Winslow Accord Neural Network Initiative. At it's core, specialized AI software that's capable of...well...rewriting itself...in order to interface with any other system in the world. State of the art stuff, back in the day. It'd go on to revolutionize a broad range of military and civilian applications..."

He seem to have made a few gestures with his hands while explaining the train they were on while Kazuya noticed that no one seem to have payed any attention to two well armed soldiers on board the train.

And he added one last thing at the end of his sentence.

"...At least it would have...if the train had ever reached its destination."

Within that moment, the back of the train had exploded, shaking the whole cart they were in while people were screaming in fear of what was going on with the explosion that occurred. As he looked up, Kazuya could see one of the carts behind them was thrown into the air was about to fall on top of the one they were in.

***BOOOOOOOMMMMM***

Kazuya put his arms up until he felt as if time had been stopped itself. With Taylor walking down the train-car, almost like nothing happened with him walking straight as the car was flipped on it;s side.

"At 7:31 A.M, a terrorist group detonated an explosive device on board this very train we're on. The incident set back our robotics program...by several years. And you're here to stop that from happening again."

He walked through one of the floating bodies, which had turned into pieces of blue fragments before disappearing forever.

'_What the hell is Taylor talking about?_'

"This isn't real - it just can't be. What is happening to me? Because the last thing I remembered was that I was in an infirmary of some sort after getting my own arms and legs broken beyond repair for most hospitals..."

Kazuya asked, calmly since he knew that panicking won't get him nowhere and just asked him what was going on at the moment. While Taylor looked as if he expected this reaction from the young soldier in front of him.

"...Right now? Right now you're in a medically induced coma being prepped for surgery. You've got a new bit of hardware inside your head. It's called a Direct Neural Interface, or DNI for short. I've got one too - that's how I'm able to communicate with you. Your DNI is what connects your mind."

Taylor pointed at Kazuya's head and pointed at his arms once he said new body.

"...With your new body and the larger world around you. We're connected. And all this..."

His arms spreading upwards.

"Is just a simulation being done within our very own minds. And you've got a long way to go, Kazuya."

Once he said that, the scenery had changed from the train explosion stopped mid-way through to Kazuya looking at a few white armored pick-upn trucks that belonged to the Zurich Security Force along with a force of soldiers currently in the middle of a fire-fight with an enemy force.

Trying to catch his breath from the jump to another simulation was something that Kazuya might need getting used to if this was one way to train with the DNI. Just as he saw another truck inbound with a few more soldiers.

An RPG rocket had landed a hit on the side, causing the vehicle to explode as well as killing the soldiers that were on it.

"RPG!"

He heard one of the ZSP soldiers yell out to warn his comrades as his words fell deaf upon the soldiers.

***BOOOOOM***

Kazuya braced for the explosion just like before on the train until time had stopped once more as Taylor had come from out of nowhere. He started explaining the situation that was occurring at the moment.

"At 11:30 A.M, December 11th, 2054, Zurich Security Forces receive an anonymous tip giving them the location of a hideout the terrorist are using. Unfortunately, the ZSF underestimated the firepower these assholes were packing. They got caught with their pants down and they took it hard. Outcome? Train go boom."

Taylor asked him a question.

"You remember Diaz?"

Kazuya jogged through his memory unilt he remembered the man.

"I...think so."

"He's gonna help you get up to speed on some of the cool new shit you can do."

Taylor said, letting Kazuya know with that sentence that this was his training to become better with the DNI. From out of nowhere a man that stood roughly the same height as Kazuya with tanned skin and facial hair had stretched out his hand.

As Kazuya tried replicating the handshake Diaz was doing until he messed up near the end. Diaz chuckled at the young man's attempt.

"Communication brother. We all gotta be in sync."

His head turned in the direction of a Taylor, who at the moment was walking away from the scene. With Diaz's demeanor completely changing from an air of friendliness to that of being angered.

"Yo! Taylor! You're a fucking dick!"

After saying those few words, he looked normal once again.

"He didn't hear shit. If I want to talk to you, the DNI transmits on a closed channel. I don't even have to think about it. But just so you know...if you ever think about calling Taylor a dick for real...brother, he's gonna mess you up worse than those robots."

Diaz patted Kazuya on the shoulder and started walking away. While Kazuya was a little frightened to hear what Diaz said.

'_Geez, I didn't think he was that bad...but something about him...feels wrong..._'

"Alright. Let's go see if you can do this without ending up as Swiss cheese like those poor bastards over there."

The moment he moved near the truck, time began flowing once again as the truck flipped over and the gun-fire started whizzing all over the area as the terrorist began to intensify their attack on the ZSF.

"Okay - weapons hot - let's wipe the floor with these assholes."

Diaz had chucked a grenade at one of the platforms with the terrorist were on. Kazuya had taken out the assault rifle, the XR-2 assault rifle.

Kazuya began to lay down fire on the enemy forces on one of the towers above them. As a few of his rounds hit one of them in the chest area, they fell from the platform. He continued to fire at the soldiers on top.

Once he heard the click, Kazuya had crouched behind cover to reload the weapon. Once he placed the fresh mag in the gun and pulled the receiver back before continuing to lay down even more fire at the enemy forces on the platforms.

After seeing that Diaz had moved up to a higher position, Kazuya had started firing his weapon in burst as he moved to Diaz's position. He approached a wall and using the advanced abilities from both the Stigmata and the limbs themselves.

The soldier jumped up the wall and met up with Diaz, who continued on his lesson to teach Kazuya the basics of being a super-soldier like them.

"There's never just one route. High, low, left, right, different paths yield different advantages."

While he was talking to Kazuya through the secure channel, he continued shooting at the terrorist hiding behind some of the crates for cover. Killing most of them, they both advanced towards the objective displayed on his HUD, or Heads Up Display.

Which the distance between them was over a few hundred meters.

He leaned against a nearby wall for cover as the terrorist began to fire on his position and once he waited for the sounds of magazines being reloaded, he popped his head out to shoot at the few remaining enemy forces on the ground.

Kazuya ran into a small room to avoid the enemy's fire.

"Your DNI can provide combat-critical info to help you better read the battlefield. Switch it to tactical mode."

Kazuya simply thought it and his vision allowed him to see information such as some of the enemy soldiers wearing armor, to what kind of weapon they possess at the moment. Using this information, he picked off a few of them before crouching down to avoid the enemy's return fire.

"This is pretty damn nice. I like this!"

He called out to Diaz.

Peeking around a wall, he saw two soldiers hiding on the walkway and before they could shoot at Kazuya, he fired a few rounds at their exposed heads. Seeing the blood splatter across the open window, let him know they're dead.

They both rushed up to kill the two terrorist hiding behind some crates. The two of them reloaded their weapons as they approached an open area. Once he saw a door, Diaz had appeared right in front of it.

"Alright next lesson! Use your enhanced mobility - It may take a little getting used to, but your confidence will soon grow. Try it for yourself - I've got a hundred says you can do it."

Seeing that there was a gap in between the walkways, Diaz had ran right next to a wall and started running across it as he covered over a dozen meters in just a few moments. Kazuya repeated what he did and started running across the wall himself, although he did trip up a little in the beginning before putting his hand on the wall to stabilize himself.

Once the new super-soldier landed on the path and walked to the door, Diaz gave him a appraising look.

"Not bad, newbie, not bad!"

"Tac-mode will highlight inbound threats such as rockets and grenades. You see flashing red? Move!"

Just as he said that a rocket had flew by them as Kazuya took the right-side of the narrow combat zone. He started picking off the terrorist one by one and proceeded to move towards Diaz's position. As they started clearing out the enemy forces in the buildings, they had taken cover once their tactical mode showed a grenade was about to go off.

The pair advanced forward when Diaz continued his little lesson with Kazuya.

"See the red and yellow markers? They represent kill-zones - not somewhere you want to be."

Kazuya made sure to follow what he said and stayed away from the red zones and fired at the enemy forces. Reloading as his weapon's mag was empty.

He fired at an enemy soldier hiding on the other side of the courtyard with Diaz held off the soldiers on the ground. Both soldiers keeping each other safe from enemy forces that weren't in visible range of each other.

Within a few moments another vehicle filled with terrorist had appeared on the ground.

"Reinforcements at the truck!"

Kazuya aimed his assault truck and started firing at the terrorist units. At that moment, he looked at his HUD to see that the current objective marker is thirty-nine meters away from the two soldiers.

Both men cleared out the area and started approaching the massive doorway leading to the inside of the factory. Once he stepped in, more terrorist started firing at them, forcing Kazuya to take cover behind the crates.

"Tac-Mode info is synced across the team - One of us sees something - we all see it. Even through cover."

Diaz started explaining some more functions of the DNI.

He started picking off the enemy units as they popped their head into the open and killing them, he continued to move as Diaz started moving to the left side of the combat zone.

"Keep moving up!"

A grenade flew in, forcing Kazuya to take cover and seeing that there was a large amount of enemy soldiers on the ground. He then decided to run onto the second floor to have the advantage above the terrorist.

Once throwing a few grenades at the enemy's position, they both started to advance on their position.

"Grenade!"

A soldier yelled out, right before the fragmentation grenade went off and killing off a few of the terrorist taking cover below them. Slowly, the two men approached where a few drones were placed. Diaz saw the drones and explained another feature about the DNI to Kazuya.

"DNI doesn't just help us communicate with each other - it allow us to interact with a variety of computer systems - including pretty much every single basic drone units out there in the world right now."

He continued with his 'lesson'

"Now bipeds, sophisticated ground units; those units are a whole lot trickier, brother. Those sons of bitches got a damn hive mind. You try to process and control all that? Your brain is toast."

He made a explosion sound near his head.

"...But these? These fuckers are easy."

Diaz proceeded to grab the aerial drone on the table and threw it up, and using his DNI he managed to control the drone.

"Go ahead, hack in. Go see what's on the other side of this wall."

He walked towards one of the ground drones and used his DNI to gain control of it's network system in order to see what was on the other side of the wall. His vision had flashed blue for a second before reappearing through the drones forward optics.

"Fits like a glove right? Now somewhere through there is a generator. Take it out and that door should open."

He moved the drone towards a doorway which lead to outside and with the drone Diaz was controlling, the two robots fought through the defense the terrorist had placed for Kazuya and Diaz. Not drones that could obliterate their way through.

"You're a maniac! Joking aside, remember your environment. It can help you move, but it can also help you kill."

Once they destroyed the generator, the drone powered down.

"I'm afraid the EMP blast from the generator has fried your drone."

Kazuya's vision returned to his own body and Diaz pushed open the door since the generator was destroyed. After the pair entered the factory's metal casting area. They encountered a large force of both drones and terrorist units.

Diaz called out to Kazuya, "Suppressors! Second level!"

The new super-soldier then started concentrating his fire on the second level, trying to get rid of the snipers as well as the turrets on top.

"If you want to get creative - you can use remote hijack on those turrets."

Diaz added as he shoot at a few of the terrorist.

Kazuya decided to try it out. He pointed at the remote and managed to hack into it, his vision had flashed blue once again and he was looking through the optics of the turret. And started firing on the enemy from behind.

After clearing them out, the turret shut-down due to the damage it took.

"Dumb-asses though the turrets would protect them."

When Kazuya had saw another turret, he tried to control it but saw that he couldn't until Diaz had explained to him a disadvantage they had.

"Your cyber abilities don't come for free - takes a little time to recharge. Keep an eye on your HUD so that doesn't happen."

As he managed to kill the last remaining terrorist and they both made their way up to a solid steel door. Diaz reloaded his weapon before giving out the final info before going to see what was on the other side of it.

"The Faction's hideout is just up ahead. Once inside, interface with their central console, and pull any data you can out of it."

Kazuya had hacked into the door's console, forcing the door open and they started walking into it. Once they walked in, the capsules carrying the grunts had opened up, revealing the same drone that almost killed him. Images started running through his mind about that night.

Collapsing to the ground from the shock, Diaz raced over to the boy seeing what was happening with him.

"It's okay. It's okay kid. Just take a second."

More images raced through his head, these however stung the worse...it was about how his sister died while fighting against the Nova, as he was starting to calm down.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Kazuya stood up and explained what he saw to Diaz.

"I was back in Ethiopia...the grunts - I lived it all over again...hell I even saw images of my sister dying. What's happening to me?"

Kazuya wanted an answer for what was happening to him. And asking someone that has had a DNI for quite sometime would help him at the moment. Especially if they knew what was going on with him.

"Shit...you know how your senses can trigger vivid memories? Make you think of sounds, sight, words from songs. Make you think of stuff you haven't thought of in years even. But with the DNI connected to your brain...it can make that a lot more visceral - little glitches on your optics, little whispers in your ear...that shit happens."

"The doctor can straighten it out. We just need to re-calibrate your meds. Trust me. You're gonna be fine kid."

Diaz words seem to have calmed down Kazuya for the time being.

As they stood in front of the console, Kazuya asked the question on his mind right now.

"So what now?"

Diaz gestured towards it, "Well right now - you're going to interface with that console. As soon as you plug in you'll be able to extract and process the information in a heart beat."

Once he made connection with the computer, the information started entering his mind about how they got the explosives on the train.

"Got it. They had a man on the inside - at Coalescence."

The information was about an employee named Xavier Hirtzel. Who was the man that was able to get the bomb on train when it exploded.

"He would have had everything they needed to bypass the security on the train that day."

Out of nowhere Taylor appeared right next to Diaz.

"The botched assault meant it took six hours for the ZSF to get that information. Outcome? Train go boom. Took you just...six minutes to find that all out."

Until Diaz interjected some info.

"Yeah, it would have been five if you hadn't freaked out when you saw those robots."

The young Japanese/Russian glared at his fellow super-soldier just as he was about to leave.

After Diaz gave a little 'peace out' sign he vanished just like Taylor did before. Kazuya was still curious of what was to happen now at this point.

"So - what happens now?"

What he got was Taylor saying something that sent a shudder down Kazuya's spine.

"Now...now we go find that son of a bitch."

The scene changed for Kazuya as he watched through the eyes of a ZSF soldier. There was four of them as they were preparing to breach the door in order to apprehend the mole. One of them placed an explosive device on the door.

However, things didn't go as plan.

Gun shots went through the door, effectively killing some of the ZSF soldiers. And soon the gun-fire had managed to kill the remaining soldiers.

It was until Kazuya appeared on the floor in place of the ZSF soldier and killed both grunts protecting the mole. Just like before, the man had jumped out of the window and time, as before, just stopped.

Taylor walked in, "Tipped off by his terrorist pals, the mole was ready for the ZSF the moment they entered the building. He had heavy duty combat grunts with him. Once again..."

"...Zurich security forces got their asses handed to them, outcome - train go boom."

A new voice could be heard, a female voice this time around.

"We lost him. He slipped away..."

Standing before them was a woman with short blonde hair, who looked to be in her late twenties with blue eyes."

Taylor asked him another question.

"You remember Specialist Sarah Hall?"

"She's gonna walk you through the next part, trust her, do exactly what she says, I trained her myself. She's an intelligance expert from when that actually meant something to the world we live in now."

Sarah began talking to them.

"Before the DNI, you had to read books. In the Academy, Taylor made me read a lot of them."

Kazuya raised an eyebrow, waiting for Taylor to elaborate more.

"Well, some knowledge is worth earning. Appreciating. And that takes time. Time is something we don't always have."

The older veteran left the simulation.

Sarah shook Kazuya's hand.

"Okay newblood - from this point on, the simulation deviates from actual events. Not that it's going to feel any less real. Use your imagination."

"Sending his location to your HUD. Come on now, pick up the trail."

Both of them had jumped out of the window to catch the suspect. Sarah had slid to knock down the grunts and shot at it's head. Kazuya used his increased mobility and jumped down when Sarah had called out to him.

"Our boy's hacking the ZSF Talons. What does that tell you?!"

Kazuya knew that this man must have had a DNI.

"He's running scared - not sitting behind a computer...he could only be controlling them if he's got a DNI."

Sarah praised the young man, "You're a smart one newblood, I'll give you that."

"You're losing him!"

They had jumped off a very high platform, landing on a crash site where an aircraft had went down. As Kazuya jumped up to knock down a grunt with a right cross to the machine's optics to make it blind.

"Son of a bitch is still moving!"

Continuing their pursuit of the target and Sarah gave him some tips of using his environment around him.

"Use that billboard to get over the Maglev train!"

Using his movement abilities and running across the billboard to catch the suspect using the chaos to mask his escape. A crowd of people had gotten in the way, allowing him to increase the distance between them.

"He's heading into Old Zurich, move now!"

"Alright - activating a new cyber ability. System paralysis."

Deciding to test out his new cyber ability, he aimed at one of the flying drones. The drone had been blown out of the sky due to it's system being paralyzed by Kazuya's cyber ability.

"Nice going, newblood - nice going."

Popping over the roof of a building, a cylinder device had released a few more of the drones. And after using his cyber abilities to get rid of them, they continued chasing after the suspect.

"Take them down."

Entering the Old Zurich, Kazuya used his movement abilities and caught up with the suspect. Fighting his way through some of the grunts protecting the target, he finally caught up with him and the target jumped onto the top of a glass roof.

Taking a leap of faith, Kazuya jumped after the man.

"Alright here's your chance to take him down newblood!"

Both men fell through the rooftop with the target hitting the ground first before Kazuya. Just as he turned around, time froze once again with dozens of shards of glass floating in the air, not moving a single inch.

Sarah began to materialize next to him.

"Didn't work out so well, huh?"

She continued on, "I reckon our suspects has about fifteen seconds left before he shakes hands with the Grim Reaper. You can't let that happen, not before you get the information we need to find out who snuck the bomb on the train."

Kazuya looked at the man's twitching body.

"I don't think he's any condition to talk."

Until Sarah told him how he could.

"He doesn't have to. He has a DNI."

This didn't sit right with him.

"Buried beneath layers of security protocols, a subject's DNI records cam footage its user's past experiences. In extreme circumstances, it's possible to extract that information if needed by force. You'll be able to push deep into the subjects memories, their own thoughts - even their subconscious. You could learn everything we need to know about the terrorists' plans."

Kazuya figured there was a 'but' coming up.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming up somewhere."

"You should know - not only will this procedure be deeply traumatic for the subject at hand, but the associated subconscious interference will leave him brain dead. Dead. Believe me, this is a bad way to go."

Regardless, Kazuya didn't know if the effects of a simulation cause any trouble.

"He's a dead man, anyway Sarah. Besides - he's a fucking terrorist."

Kazuya's hand reached for the side of his face.

The amount of information that entered his mind showed him where the terrorist were currently hiding. Once he finished accessing all the information that the soon-to-be-dead suspect in front of them had.

Sarah asked him, "A few minutes ago, you knew nothing. What do you know now?"

Kazuya already knew the answer.

"I know where they are - they're using the old train tunnels to plan their attack."

Sarah disappeared while Taylor appeared once again.

"Hmmm...what you learned through your DNI took the ZSF weeks to uncover. What do you think I am going to say? Outcome - train...go boom."

"It's good to know you can make the tough decisions when you have to. I think it's time we moved on..."

After Kazuya was transported to an underground area, he fought through the area, fighting dozens of grunts, drones, and some terrorist, to access a terminal that the terrorist were using. Once they cleared out the room, Kazuya had approached it.

"What is this place?"

"The computer over there should give us some insight into how they got the explosives on board. Go interface."

Maurice explained.

Just after a few moments, Kazuya had saw how the terrorist got the bomb on board.

"It's the robots. They hacked the security robots. They bought the explosives on board."

Within a second, from seeing the underground location of the terrorist base to being on top of a train that was moving at a very high speeds. Just as he turned around...he saw Taylor pop up from nowhere.

"You want to hear something ironic? The reality was the terrorist attack actually accelerated the development of the Winslow Accord Nerual Network Initiative. If it wasn't for the fear of attacks like this one we probably wouldn't even have the Cyber Soldier program. Hang in there - it's 7:25. You've got...maybe about another five minutes to stop the attack from happening all over again."

Kazuya had jumped into one of the train carts. Hearing Taylor's voice in his head.

"You've been here before newblood, let's see if you can change history. All robots should be considered hostile, trust me on this one, they'll consider you as much."

He began to shoot his way through the grunts while using some of his new abilities to eliminate the robots. When he climbed onto the roof of the train car carrying the bomb, Taylor started to feed him some information.

"The Nerual network prototype is in the car right below you. It may be shielded by six inches of CNT - but that won't mean anything when the bomb goes off. You better pick up the pace."

Once he finished off the remaining grunts protecting the bomb, he entered the train car with the bomb in it. As he was making sure it was clear of hostiles, he saw the bomb lying in the middle of it.

When he tried to hack it, "The whole thing's booby trapped - if I hack it, try to move it or detach the car - it's gonna blow regardless. It's too much! Even with a computer in my head there's not enough time!"

He quickly ran through his options, seeing that there was no real way to do this.

Taylor made an appearance and put his hand on Kazuya's shoulder.

"It's actually very simple kid..."

Then the idea came to him.

"Wait - this is a maglev train. If I reverse the polarity on just this car..."

As the train car detached from the main one, the bomb had went off and would, without a doubt, have killed him.

As his mind was being transported once again, Taylor made his voice present.

"There was no way to stop it and get off the train. Your DNI may show you all the options. But only you can decide what you are willing to sacrifice. Sometimes..."

"...you just have to let go."

**~o0o~**

**Present day**

Kazuya had awoken after he finished through the simulation to hear another man's voice in the room he was placed in.

"How's our patient, Taylor?"

Taylor's response was laced with as much arrogance as possible, "As good as can be expected. Especially from what the guy's grandfather told us."

Until the man said something that even made Kazuya think.

"I expect better. You should know that."

He felt a hand on his arm. Looking over to see that it was Taylor, the real life Taylor.

"Welcome back kid. You're being prepped for surgery now. It's going to be okay. And Hendricks...well he wasn't even injured on the mission, He volunteered for this."

Said man was giving Kazuya a thumbs-up.

Before he could be wheeled off, two people were waiting next to Taylor.

Kazuya's eyes widened at seeing his grandfather and their maid - who in Kazuya's eyes has been like a mother to him.

They both were relieved to see he survived while Onya, the said maid was scolding him - telling him that he could've died and she would not let him die.

Once they said their words to him. The doctors took him to the operation room to have his limbs replaced with advanced systems and technology they're going to use on him to become an official super-soldier of the Winslow Accord.

**~o0o~**

**Finally the second chapter is done and well I can start to edit the old ones to match what's happened in the first two new ones.**

**I don't have much to say this time but have a good day and make sure to give me some feedback on this chapter**

**Until then...I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have officially decided something for once...**

**And that is to...**

**Rewrite most of this story...so yeah there are no real changes to the plot of Freezing, but I wasn't satisfied with the way the story was written, to be honest with you. And like I said, the elements like Black ops and other futuristic tech will be in here regardless.**

**Although I have decided to add in Armored Core as well because the level of technology they'll have at this point in the timeline will allow for the most part so don't be surprised to see the cool battle scenes with the COD element as well the Freezing story-line.**

**Kazuya and Satellizer will still be paired up in this story so that isn't any different at all compared to before. Now will she have her canon personality will still be there as well as the bits and pieces of out of character traits she'll have at certain points in the story.**

**What will happen if Satellizer sees Kazuya at this school...who honestly knows what will happen between the two characters in the manga/anime, which was funny to see at certain points in the anime because of how she reacted.**

**Besides that he is still going to be friends with the same people in the anime as well as the manga so don't worry about who he interacts with...the more important thing here is how they're going to react seeing him in combat with humans and Nova.**

**The main thing is he is going quite strong, Kazuya will be very powerful in this story due to the technology they have available at this point and will allow for our super-soldier friend here to get the job done..and don't you worry...**

**The COD: BO3 story-line will be changed to make some damn sense...cause it didn't. At all.**

**But nonetheless ENJOY the story boys and girls.**

**And remember...I will be rewriting most of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything being used in this story.**

**~o0o~**

_The Nova's first recorded sighting on Earth was 2012, in what would become known as the 1st Nova Clash. The next clash would occur a year later and follow such a pattern until the 4th Nova Clash in 2015._

_After that there would be a 10 year gap before the next clash, which would then change to an eight year gap between attacks until the 9th Nova Clash ignored the observed pattern. The Nova's perceived goal appears to be nothing more than the complete genocide of the human race._

_All attempts to communicate with the invaders have proved futile. Humanity's information regarding the Nova is shallow and fragmented, with the reason for their sudden attack still unknown. What is known about the invaders is all conventional weapons are useless against them due to the use of a phenomenon called Freezing._

_As a result, Pandora are the only viable military option to combat them._

_Nova generally appear at random, but have often appeared at cities with large populations. Typical Nova behaviour consists of relentlessly attacking anything in the surrounding area until they are destroyed or reach the human race has been destroyed._

_This limit is the amount of time a Nova is active until it self-detonates for unknown reasons. The time varies between Nova. It has been observed that Nova in more recent clashes appear more evolved than those of earlier clashes._

_Unknown to the population at large, Maria Lancelot, who was believed to be the first Pandora, is actually a Pandora-Type Nova who appeared on Earth before the 1st Nova Clash. She came to Earth with the mission of destroying mankind._

_Instead of following her mission, Maria sided with mankind after meeting Gengo Aoi and went on to fight against the Nova in the first four Nova Clashes. Despite being a Nova, Maria was equipped with the first Volt Weapon, "Anti-Nova."_

_Humanity soon realized that they could not defeat the Nova as they witnessed them destroy cities as if they were nothing but playthings._

_Nothing could stop these beings of mass destruction from leveling cities, to killing millions of people in seconds...or so humans had thought until a gift was soon revealed by a world famous geneticist called Gengo Aoi, who would create the weapon of war that would bring humanity back from the edge of oblivion..._

_These new weapons were called Pandora, this was done by using something called stigmata which had increased strength, stamina, and other vital parts of a person that were crucial to fighting the Nova, as the humans would soon call these beings as the time went on as well as the war between the two sets of beings, humans and the Nova._

_It was to be surgically implanted inside of...teenage girls, the only reason why is that stigmata, that was tested was found to have favoritism toward females._

_This would generally cause the shift of most major militaries around the world to research new innovative ways to combat the Nova but, their main focus as well was to support the Pandoras, who were the only soldiers capable of destroying the Nova. With this new information the world had soon began to round up all girls above the age of fifteen to test whether or not they are compatible with stigmata but, as this savior for humanity was found it led to the fact that less than six percent of all female subjects could be implanted with it._

_While males had less chances with stigmata to be implanted in them._

_However scientist soon found that males could use stigmata to a certain degree, in which they could use stigmata to create a freezing fields which was essential for Pandoras to use in their battles against the Nova._

_As time went on humanity had clashed with the Nova in a total of eight different times in a span of twenty to thirty years, there was a new type of Nova that had appeared in their way, it was stronger than any Nova ever fought at the during the course of the war._

_Once it had appeared off the coast of Japan, it was causing devastating damage throughout the area it was in it but, before long the battle of Tokyo Bay was soon becoming a lost cause it was almost looking like a huge blow to the morale of humanity._

_This was the one battle to prove to the rest of the world and humanity that this was the way to go to defeat the Nova however, the tables had quickly swung in favor of the Nova with the appearance of their new type-S. As the battle was raging, before humanity had given up to accept it's fate, there was one Pandora who stood above the rest, who had a chance against the type-S Nova._

_That chance was named Kazuha Aoi, who was the strongest Pandora to date in Japan's history or, even the whole world at best._

_This battle was to also prove to the rest of the world that we can save ourselves from extinction..._

_She had both created and perfected the moves that nobody could perform with the level of knowledge humans had of stigmata however, she was special compared to most Pandora since she was an experiment, an experiment of Gengo Aoi, who was trying everything in his power to bring humanity from the edge of oblivion._

_As it was possible to beat the Nova normally with the tactic of breaking their armored chest region, revealing their core which would be targeted by the Pandora immediately but this was not the case with a type-S Nova, Kazuha could activate a form that no Pandora could achieve at the time, the name of it was created to fit the beings power they took it from..._

_Nova form._

_This was the ultimate form a Pandora could ever hope to achieve in their own lifetime with what little technology and research has been done at this point._

_Most scientist around the world were amazed that someone had the willpower to access the most difficult ability to gain during this era of Pandora research as well as the technology they had as well._

_This form was considered a double edged sword by many Chevalier scientist, since not much was known about it but, what they did know was that it would cause the Pandora to become very powerful while the downside was the fact that the Pandora would become insane before slowly dying from exhaustion._

_Soon most people in the world were in complete awe of seeing someone like her gain this form but, some of her friends had expected this of Kazuha since she had perfected moves like accelerator turn as an example of the many moves taught to them in the both West and East genetics._

_Once she had accepted her fate of defeating the Nova, she had to sacrifice herself in order to destroy the type-S Nova as well as to protect all the other Pandora, who were badly wounded when the Nova had began attacking the port._

_As she had destroyed the core, it had exploded as a result of piercing it and as the explosion consumed some parts of the harbor. All the Pandoras had already been outside the blast zone or have been evacuated from the area to get medical attention._

_Most of the remaining Pandoras, the ones that knew her well enough to be her friends, sadness had been in the air as they had began realizing that she had left behind her only family members left: her grandfather and most of all her younger brother Kazuya Aoi._

_However..._

_The possibility of all-out war had occurred once again on Earth during the war with the Nova..._

_The whole world held their breath when a new Cold War had ignited in the year 2025 between the massive superpowers of both China, the country that lead the SDC or Self Defense Coalition against the number one ranked superpower that held the largest military presence in the world; the United States of America._

_All anybody could do was hope it would not break into all-out nuclear war between them, but the crisis was soon adverted after the two countries made peace. However, people spoke too soon when the American drone fleet was reported to be hacked by the leader of an organization called Cordis Diez by the name of Raul Menedez. Once he hacked into the largest drone fleet on the planet, he used it to attack major US cities that drones were made to protect._

_In which during this massive drone assault, the amount of enemy troops that were pouring into the country shocked the US military and took them over a few weeks to clear out the remaining enemy forces from the American continent._

_That wasn't the end when the American military launched a massive aerial assault on a facility on island of Haitis to kill/capture the man responsible for all this; Raul Menedez. And once he was captured by the American special forces units and imprisoned. The world could breath a sigh of relief._

_And once again they celebrated far too early..._

_Just a few months after the incident, the world changed for good due to the massive fear the world had gained after seeing the destruction that the American drone fleet had done to the country they were designed to protect from all threats, and all of this happened just because someone gained the keys to it and turned it against the most powerful country on the planet._

_Soon in the year 2031, a new defense system was created..._

_It was called the DEAD system, or Directed Energy Air Defense had without a doubt amongst world leaders, shut down the possibility of an attack from the air. Not only had this caused a change to the way wars are fought but the way technology was focused on developing new ways to help the ground troops on the battlefield. Soon battles would be fought with brutality that was never seen in previous wars..._

_Although there were some who didn't believe in the Pandoras and thought there was another way to fight the Novas._

_It was to use the current technology that humanity had developed and to improve the human body..._

_Bio-augmentation, to put it simply._

_And there was one company that had the ability to do this._

_Originally, the Winslow Accord began as an international agreement between the nations of the world following the Los Angeles Drone Attacks of 2025._

_The agreements led to each signatory nation installing ground-based megawatt drone defense batteries that would eventually become known as Directed Energy Air Defense (DEAD) systems; responsible for the protection of international airspace from hostile aircraft._

_As time progressed and the technological arms race increased as global resources declined and climate change intensified, the Accord would eventually evolve into one of two international political and military collectives locked in an intense struggle for the remainder of the world's natural resources, with the other faction against them being the Common Defense Pact._

_Who was being supported by the SDC. This company created the drone technology and experimented in bio-augmentation as well._

_Its Black Cyber Ops Division comprised entirely cybernetically-augmented operatives that conducted covert operations around the world; actions that form the center of the new Cold War that rising in this world._

_A world engulfed by the fires of war..._

**~o0o~**

**Theme Song: Monster by Imagine Dragon**

**Chapter 3: West Genetics**

**Over seven months after Ethiopia**

**New Life**

**May 7th, 2066**

**Aoi Manor, Kyoto, Japan**

Like every morning, the sun's light began spreading across the East hemisphere of the world...

The sunlight began to leak through the many houses, one of them being the Aoi manor. Once the light reached up to one of the rooms and with the little gaps in the curtain, had let the light brighten up a room that seemed rather plain with a bookshelf, three doors with one that leads to a bathroom and the other one heads into the hallway. The final one lead to a simple closest.

In it's current form, the room was rather spartan-like.

After a few more moments, the light found it's way onto the twin bed in the room.

With person currently sleeping was Kazuya Aoi, the last remaining family member of Gengo Aoi. The same man that created the Stigmata to help combat the Nova.

Once the sunlight began crawling onto his bed, Kazuya's eyes had saw this with much irritation.

Due to him not being much of a morning person at all, at times he seemed like the devil himself, and considering that on a good day it still frightened some people that knew him personally to wake him up from sleeping. One person he knew wouldn't be nervous to.

In retaliation to this, he picked up the sheet to cover himself, and while this worked for the time being it wouldn't last long though until the light reminded him that it was morning.

And he would have preferred to stay in bed for a few more hours, he knew he couldn't since everyone that lived in the house was awake by this hour.

As Kazuya was trying to get out of bed, that was considered an understatement.

Kazuya had fallen out of bed and onto the wooden floor, after he got up from the floor and began to stumble his way into the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth like he's been adjusting to after returning back to his grandfather's home after being away for so long.

But, he had to remind himself that he was going to be transferred to another school that specialized in training both Pandora and Limiters under the name of West Genetics. He was told this after he returned from recovering from his fatal injuries he suffered from Ethiopia.

He shook the thought out of his head since he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. His thoughts have been a complete mess due to everything that's been happening to him so far in his very short life.

As he entered the shower and turning the shower on, the feeling of the cold water across his skin, which was littered with scars, to lacerations, as well as burns from the amount of combat he's been in. His face became blank as the memories of these had started appearing from the combat missions he went on when he started out with Hendricks.

Looking at his arms and legs to even his own body, they looked normal to him...except underneath were the wires, microchips and other devices mixed in with his flesh to let him feel like these are his arms. Without realizing it, his hand fell on the device on the back of his neck; his DNI

Direct Nerual Interface, or DNI for short. It allows the person using it to have complete control over their physiology, as well as to integrate with computer systems.

The one thing he still has to remember about himself is that he's not a normal person by any means, having both the abilities of Pandora and Limiter in him had changed him, he began to use these powers of his in a way that his sister would have been disgusted to see...due to her overprotective nature, she never wanted him to fight the Nova.

In recent years, Kazuya found something that was much worse than any Nova.

Humans.

They were far more despicable creatures from what he's witnessed over the years as a special forces operator with the U.S military.

Once he stepped out of the shower seeing his black hair glimmering from the water in his hair.

'_I still don't understand how I can feel normal...with these parts and surgery done to me..._'

Kazuya had dressed himself in black sweatpants and along with a skin-tight long sleeved shirt that he created using volt texture. He had decided to put in some last minute training before heading our for West Genetics.

As he was walking through the grand hallways of the house he lived for his whole life, he saw a picture of him with his grandfather and his...sister Kazuha, this had made him remember the day after his sister died fighting the type-S Nova.

The conversation he had with his grandfather the day afterwards that seemed just like yesterday to him before long he was remembering the scene, where he was at his sister's funeral as he was watching the scene play out from twelve years ago as if they happened right in front of his eyes.

'_Now Kazuya I have to explain to you that you are special like your...sister, who was a Pandora that had the power of a Nova yet, she was not the only one to have twenty stigmata but, you are going to be even more powerful than both Pandora and Limiter but, in one person and that person is you, my grandson._'

The only thing running across his mind was the promise he made for himself; To become stronger than any Nova possible...

Ever since that day Kazuya had found out about all of the secrets that his grandfather had kept hidden away from him and his sister, from what he was to finding out about his own grandfather was experimenting on them to see if both Pandora and Limiter could be created within just one person before long his grandfather got what he was looking for.

Kazuya himself was the result of trial and error and Kazuha was a close second, however she had used her Pandora abilities more than the Limiter ones.

After finding out what he was, he started to train for over the past several years to become stronger than he was before his sister's death.

Still remembering what his sister said to him the day she had died

'_We, Pandora carry the hopes and dreams of everyone...because we're the only ones who could defeat the Nova._'

He follows what his sister had said to him all those years ago.

He knew that went out the window after some of the things he's done in his life so far. His thoughts were broken when he heard someone walking upstairs and Kazuya could probably figure out who it was since there was one person that would usually check up on him.

He was soon greeted by the only person who had taken care of him while his grandfather worked, that was Onya the family maid, who was a woman well into her late forties having black hair, green eyes, and having a personality of a saint.

"Good morning Kazuya, I see that you're finally awake for once without me having to wake you up."

Kazuya just rubbed the back his head while shaking his head, "Well when you don't get much sleep these last few years...it tends to take a toll on you a bit..."

Onya had always treated Kazuya like her own son and Kazuya treated her like his mother.

Just like most mothers, she always like to throw in hints about Kazuya to find that someone he was looking for, which most mothers would do. Onya had always thought Kazuya needed someone to change his point of view of the world, to see there was something special out there...something only he could find.

He knew that the world was a place, where death and corruption was everywhere was something difficult for him to forget. However, nothing could make him forget...she wanted someone to change what he focused on.

In the years before he left Onya had saw over the years the life being drained from his eyes from being bright when he was a kid to barely a dim as of right now. She knew someone could help Kazuya become happy once again.

But, after that day his sister died from the day he found out that he was an experiment, Kazuya had began to rigorously train himself ever since that day to make sure people that he cares about would never get hurt.

It was something he swore to himself and he was going to make sure of it, even if he has to die trying.

Although his training had increased, after meeting an American soldier by the name of Hendricks. This man had helped show Kazuya the world he lives in is nothing more than a place where death and destruction takes place in.

Kazuya had actual combat experience compared to most Pandoras his age these days and it increased once he had access his powers. Add that with the training he received during his time as a special forces operator made him a formidable opponent.

She worried about him, especially what she was told what happened to him a few months ago back in Ethiopia on a mission to rescue the prime minister of Egypt. To her amazement, he lived and was given prosthetic limbs to help him, although he was augmented.

Being turned into a super-soldier. Much to her dismay.

This had left a particularly bad taste in her mind with he has become. Not only was he the first Pandora and Limiter combination in existence but having to become a super-soldier with metallic limbs and surgery to enhance him had made him become more machine than human.

He was soon given the nickname; The Black Reaper, it was due to the black armor he uses. Kazuya was one of the few people that defeated a Nova by themselves and the media never found out that it was him since the Winslow Accord claimed the Pandoras from the nearby American base were the ones to stop it.

Yet, just remembering that he was one of a kind limiter and Pandora called a Promethean, as this was the name his grandfather had decided to call what Kazuya is.

After speaking with Onya for a few more minutes, he had excused himself and continued on his way through the house.

Kazuya had stopped by the kitchen to make himself breakfast since he made it clear to everyone in this house that he wants to do things on his own without people thinking that they always need to help him with every little thing in his life nor plan out his life like some upper-class people in the world.

Onya had saw that Kazuya liked simple things and doing things on his own was one of them.

Although once he had entered the kitchen, he saw someone sitting on a stool wearing an American uniform for the Winslow Accord. Someone that he was friends with and is still his partner even though he's going to West Genetics at the moment.

"Nice to see you still like to train Kazuya...still getting used to the hardware they put in our heads?"

A new voice was in the room, or a voice he's heard before; Taylor. The same man that saved his life back in Ethiopia when the grunt was tearing him limb from limb. This man had also helped Kazuya get used to the limbs and technology they placed inside of him.

Which was difficult for him to get used to at first and after a while he managed to get the hang of it, until recently that was three months ago.

Kazuya, had looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he was here in Japan since the Winslow Accord was probably running a few missions at this point.

"Nice to see you too kid, I'm just here to see how you're doing with all the tech they put inside you a few months ago. And the second reason is well to explain how this situation with West Genetics is going to work with you being a part of the Winslow Accord now."

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself with the reports I've gotten from them."

Both of them knew he was receiving data on the situations that have been developing around the world. With the Nova being the least of humanity's concern at the moment.

"Like I said, this will be new for both you and Hendricks. And there is a mission we'll be prepping you guys for when we get the green light from the higher ups in a few weeks."

The general had afterwards started explaining a mission that Kazuya and Hendricks were to complete.

Now Kazuya knew that they wanted to see how he performs in the field with the DNI. Giving him a few weeks to test it out and figure out all it's uses was something he was going to have to figure out in so little time they provided him with.

"Short story, basically I'm getting a chance to use the DNI in live combat in a few weeks." Kazuya deadpanned, with the two nodding in agreement.

He never understood the people who ran this company, although they did a pretty good job killing other groups that were in hot contention with.

"Well I have to make sure not only to figure out how this works, but also make sure nobody in West Genetics suspects who I am, so that's about right?"

They nodded and Kazuya simply sighed.

"My god, these guys seriously want to kill us if they're giving me so little time to figure out how this works."

After some time the three men began to discuss somethings regarding the last few decades.

Taylor had a blank face, telling Kazuya and Hendricks about the recent problems that have risen in recent years with the massive fighting going on across the globe, forcing the Winslow Accord to stretch their forces thin and thus resulting in the creation of a force of elite soldier that can face any problem.

Since this mission was a bit new to them, they have completed other missions before becoming super-soldier.

Anywhere on the globe, at any given moment.

The veteran also explained the massive influence technology has had on the world, with the DEAD system denying any drone attack from the air and effectively forcing the world's military to focus their research on creating better weapons, machines built for ground combat, and even new technology to give the troops the advantage they need.

After talking for quite sometime now, Kazuya had saw that the world has vastly change in recent years with the way the world is going, the Nova will surely stomp on humanity and with the fact that the world is facing resources like oil, coal and other such things becoming scarce from over exhaustion has finally caught up with humanity and is biting them in the ass for it.

Still wondering how difficult the world has become in recent years was what Kazuya thought but, Taylor had added in something else.

"I guess that it when it comes to this world we live in, nothing more than a match waiting for the right person to strike it and cause chaos."

The man said something that they all three of them knew was going to happen eventually when the time had come.

"Still this is going to be an awkward phase to adjust back to school...ugh...now I have to wake up early everyday just to learn something that I've probably learned already"

Both men laughed at Kazuya's words, knowing that he was used to sleeping quite a bit when it came in between missions. While he was an amazing soldier, they sometimes have to remind themselves that he's still just a kid, who should be having fun.

Not in a conversation involving war, death and other things like that.

"Although making friends will be a challenge since I don't have to worry about someone killing me...for now that is anyway."

Hendricks smiled.

"I know this is going to get awkward at certain points but, don't worry about that and we'll let the academy know that you have other priorities to the Winslow Accord so that won't be much of an issue, meaning that we'll try to make this as easy it can possibly be for you Kazuya."

Kazuya was deep within his thoughts.

'_A life of a soldier...again and besides the way humanity is just trying to kill themselves by trying to take resources for themselves and practically igniting another Cold War._'

It took a few moments for him to noticed the older soldier getting up and walking.

The man spoke up.

"Also the only other thing left to say is that war has changed Mr. Aoi and knowing you the way I do, then you'll adapt to the situation at hand without problem." Kazuya took a few more moments before answering the veteran soldier with certainity in his voice.

"Thanks Taylor and Hendricks." Getting a nod from the older veterans by the threshold of the door.

"Good, now I'll tell your grandfather about your situation at hand. Although I have a feeling that you know someone in West Genetics that you can trust with this secret don't you?"

Taylor had gotten the answer he was looking for from Kazuya, who nodded to the man's question, albeit with Kazuya wondering how the general can quickly find out that kind of information without doing any research on him.

But, he knew that these two could be trusted. Although Taylor was a bit strange at times though.

"Yeah, her name's Satellizer El Bridget, she goes to West Genetics and...she's a really good friend of mine." that was all the two men were looking for.

'_At least you're going to have someone help you through these next few years with school, his new job plus, saving the world from the Nova...huh...some teenager you are Mr. Aoi..._'

Those were Taylor's last thoughts...

**~o0o~**

**A few minutes later**

Once Taylor left for the Winslow Accord vehicle outside, and had left the room along with Hendricks, Kazuya had wondered if he could really do this.

He had continued on with what he was going to do and just decided to head down to the facility underneath the house that he used for training.

Kazuya found the elevator that was located within the library, both his grandfather and Onya knew about him using this elevator since it was the both of them that had agreed to let him use what was down there. As it began it began it's descended down to the training facilities, and it was created just for Kazuya due to his powerful abilities.

After he felt the elevator stop and the doors opened to reveal a hallway made of steel, and other metals. He walked down the corridor to find the control room, where he would load up the simulation he used for combat.

He had began loading up the correct simulation that he wanted, where he would face two Novas, most of the time they only come in singles but, in the back of Kazuya's mind is telling him that it won't be for long until more than one Nova appear if this war drags out any longer.

He left the control room, leaving behind his personal items in there so it doesn't get destroyed or lost when he attacks them in his training session.

He catches a glimpse of something in one of the storage unit, Kazuya had never seen this object down here in the basement before, he wouldn't get the chance to investigate the object. His senses picked up a figure walking behind him, who he realized was his grandfather behind him.

"Oh, what do I owe this great pleasure to you, ojii-san", asked Kazuya in his trademark sarcastic drawl. Which his grandfather didn't really care too much about it.

Before long he had told Kazuya something very important to tell him as well as give him.

"Kazuya I recently spoke to that man Taylor, who told me about your recent plans that will be happening based on the what you talked about but...I know I can't stop you from making those types of decisions in your life, please can you please still at least attend West Gen-"

"I was already planning on ojii-san, so don't worry about that and besides you lost the damn right to ask anything from me when Kazuha died because you had to experiment on us!"

Kazuya had yelled at his grandfather, no Mr. Gengo Aoi, who thought experiments on children was okay as well as sending them to die without even caring.

He began walking past his grandfather until he heard one last thing from him.

"I know this doesn't matter to you Kazuya but,...I'm truly sorry for what I did to not only you but, Kazuha as well as for what I did, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did to the both of you."

During this time, Onya was watching alongside Hendricks, who stayed to watch the outcome of this argument between the Aoi. Onya had hoped that Kazuya wouldn't do anything to drastic but, knowing Kazuya for as long as she has, which was for a long time.

She could only pray that it wouldn't get out of hand until they both saw him hold his grandfather up, by his throat.

They heard the exchange between the two.

"I know you are ojii-san but, we all know that's too late for forgiveness and do me one last favor as my grandfather: Don't ever think of me as your grandson ever again but, as the weapon you created well over fifteen years ago."

That one favor had changed everything for Kazuya as he was officially a weapon of mass destruction with no family.

Right before Onya could do anything, she saw them they looked each other in the eye, she saw that both of them knew what this meant.

This broke the last straw between the both of them, as they're no longer family but, associates now, after years of Kazuya's hatred for his grandfather's own stupidity to think it was okay to use family as your own private subjects.

It had finally broken through to the surface.

He let go of Gengo Aoi...

Kazuya had left his grandfather leaning on a wall while, he began to make his way to the training area before long he walked into the room. Within moments of entering it, the simulation became a city in ruins, with buildings in shambles and some even collapsing still, as well as craters in the streets of the city that range from, pothole size to massive ones.

**~o0o~**

**Inside the training room**

Kazuya began walking around the simulated world, his eyes had met a blinding light in the sky that represented the sun, he had to force them to closed while slowly opening them to get adjusted with the light yet, after walking around for quite sometime before long he needed to start the training exercise.

It had always excited him whenever he gets the chance to fight in any battle, and to add to his confidence is that he's a battle hardened veteran compared to others, such as the Pandoras themselves.

But, after awhile he had opened and closed his fist, as a result of being excited before a battle even though this was just a simulation.

As soon as he opened his eyes, his volt texture activated.

**{Volt texture: Reaper}**

He was consumed in a black light, once it dissipated he had appeared in a black combat armor, it had armored plates on his upper body and lower body, laced with black fiber material that resembled kevlar and red camouflage pattern, but his face was a helmet, had red glowing eyes and being armored.

The final piece to his armor was a hood, made from synthetic material and he pulled it over his helmet creating a shadow affect over his menacing helmet giving him the appearance of Death. He began getting adjusted to the A.I within the armor preparing his systems for combat as it has done a million times before.

The only thing he could hear was the monotone voice of the A.I telling him important information as it continued with updates, system checks. His eyes had changed from the bright orange of the helmet to red, no crimson at best.

He began lightly walking towards the building while activating one of his volt weapons:** (Darkness)**, the dual swords were inside a specially designed sheathe on his back to carry the two swords of destruction, he was already in a full sprint as he saw one of the ruined buildings collapsed, making itself look like a ramp.

Kazuya saw this perfect opportunity to try out his enhanced jump and once he was about to go over the edge, he jumped last second with little force, which had him launched him far enough to start climbing the building he holding onto.

Using his forward momentum to catapult him on to the top of building before using his forward momentum to quickly scale the wall with ease and efficiency as he was taught to do things.

Kazuya had then taken out his volt weapon: **(Darkness)**, they were a pair of two meter long swords that looked of European design, the blades were both pitch black with the tip being crimson, the hilt had was made to fit into the hands of Kazuya. These were just one of upon thousands of different volt weapons Kazuya could create with his imagination.

Kazuya had began to power up, **(Celeratis)** while holding his dual wielded swords to the sides of him before long there was particles beginning to form around him.

The particles started to concentrate around him as he opened his eyes, he could see that the Nova had turned the corner noticing the build-up of particles in this area of the city.

Once Kazuya saw the Nova he knew that no one or any Nova could ever hope to compete with him on the battlefield.

Once Kazuya had used one of his trademark moves he had in his arsenal, all the Nova could see was Kazuya disappear in front of them before looking around the area to see where the human is. It was too late as one of the Nova had saw it's chest region ripped to shreds along with it's core gone.

It saw it's brethren fall at the hands of this human before long, it spotted the blur that was the human before dying it had used its armored blades to hit the person.

It was futile as the Nova didn't stand a chance as it had succumb to the same fate at the hands, not before bellowing out a shriek of pain, of this human.

Once seeing the results of this session, Kazuya will have to use his abilities when fighting real ones but, he never forgets how powerful he's become in twelve short years of training. After Kazuya continued his training for another hour with different Novas, even some powerful computer programmed A.I supported the Novas as well as give them new powerful abilities alongside with some amazing armor to make it more challenging when it comes to breaking through their armor.

As soon as he walked out of the training area, he had deactivated the dual wielded swords along with his armor once he stepped into the corridors, he was beginning to realize how empty it was but, most of all it feels to be alone most of the time in the house.

He decided to forgot about that thought before remembering something else to make his day.

'_W__ell I have to go to school because of someone had decided to do this to me just to keep an eye on me._'

Kazuya had changed into his uniform for West Genetics, one thought did enter his head.

'_I wonder if I'll see Satellizer?_'

His thoughts were interrupted as he remembered to get his stuff. After running to his room to get his stuff together, the boy showered once again and put on the school's uniform.

Onya had saw Kazuya running to get downstairs to say goodbye to Onya, while they were hugging she had decided to tease Kazuya one more time before her 'son' would leave.

"Well I see that you're in a bit of a rush Kazuya...do the girls at West Genetics interest you that much?", there wasn't too many things that could embarrass Kazuya, except when it came to girls.

"Onya, I...don't think the girls will like me..."

Onya had realized it after seeing the darkened expression on his face, he was scared to bring someone into his dark, cruel world where only, death and destruction was thing that could be found in his heart, it was a hurdle he had to get past on his own.

Soon after the conversation with Onya ended, Kazuya had saw the car pulling up into the house's driveway for him, he had said goodbye to Onya before he had left thanking her for all she did for him as a kid.

Onya could only respond with, "You've...been like the son...I never had Kazuya, always stay like this", all he could do was tell her she was like a mother to him for all these years, it saddened him that he was leaving the only person that he considered as family.

Once Kazuya entered the car that was scheduled to head to the graveyard to pickup Kazuya. During most of the ride, Kazuya and his grandfather hadn't even looked at each other until he had asked him.

"I want you to keep yourself in top shape, knowing how the Nova like to strike when were distracted.

Kazuya had looked at his grandfather.

"I know and I will make sure I'm always prepared since General McMillan's going to need me when he launches an operation", the conversation had stopped there since they were just a couple minutes away from where they would pick up Kazuya.

"Look, while you're attending West Genetics please limit the use of your abilities in public especially around Pandoras since they would have their pride crushed after seeing you're abilities easily surpass their own powers"

Kazuya's response was short

"Roger that"

Along with a nod to show he understood what was asked of him. He had stepped out of the car after it came to a complete stop to grab his bag, that was in the trunk before his grandfather had told him.

"Just be ready for when the time comes for you to fight and I also wanted to give you something from your friend Hendricks left for you."

Gengo gave Kazuya a military grade wrist communicator, this made Kazuya raise an eyebrow at the device but, accepted it nonetheless. He knew that Winslow Accord was going to contact him with this for his line of...work.

After watching the car starting to leave the graveyard, Kazuya had began to walk towards his sister's grave to say a few words to her grave before he was to be picked up by the school.

The only thing on his mind was remembering what his sister had told him almost twelve years ago but, he remembered as if it was just last night.

'_That we, Pandora carry the hopes and dreams of everyone because I have the power to protect everyone, I can't lose if that's is the reason why I fight to keep you and our grandfather safe_', as five year old Kazuya had began to cry from possibly losing his sister to the Nova.

Kazuya had reliving that night in his head until he remembered his very own promise to destroy the Nova until the day comes where the Nova remembers the very day, where they feel regret for coming to this very dimension.

He then asked his sister one question before leaving.

'_I don't understand why you had to give yourself up for me to be safe? That was your decision to make in the end and...most of all Kazuha, you're still the best sister anyone could ever have, including anything I could have ever asked for._'

His thought were soon interrupted by the engine noise of a V-22 osprey approaching the graveyard, Kazuya had said one message to his sister's grave.

"I'll see you later."

He left a single rose on her grave before picking up his bag and began approaching the aircraft.

He was met with a girl that seemed a year older than him, she also had shoulder length brown hair, with the fact her eyes were closed didn't surprise him. She was also using one hand to wave hello to him while, the other hand was for keeping her skirt from flying up due to the high winds the blades were producing.

She had asked him the most obvious question in the world.

"Why would you be Kazuya Aoi?", She had also gotten her answer

"Yes, that would be me and you must be Ms...", as he was signaling for her to say her own name since that was the polite thing to do.

"Oh...silly me, my name is Chiffon Fairchild and I'm also the student council president of West Genetics."

Both teenagers walked inside the military transport, they had taken their seats inside and for Kazuya...

The nostalgia was real for him when he entered the transport.

**~o0o~**

**Meanwhile on the osprey**

As the osprey was flying to the school, there was silence since Kazuya was lost in his thought 'wow she's cute even though her nickname scares people.

'_The Unparalleled Monster, yet she could be the most understanding person in the world and a few moments later she can tear you to bloody bits_', his thought was interrupted when Chiffon had reminded Kazuya.

"If you ever need to ask about West Genetics don't be scared to, okay?"

Kazuya had replied with a shrug, "Yeah, I'll ask if I need to."

She had asked him "do you need me to go over the basic about the whole thing at our school?"

Kazuya had said 'no' with nodding.

The super-soldier had looked around until he looked at one of seats, instead of it being empty...he saw an NRC grunt, the same one that ripped him limb from limb back in Ethiopia. His memory of that has burned into his mind forever.

"Guess that hasn't changed since then...even with the doc saying he fixed it..."

The boy muttered to himself.

Chiffon had inquired him about his comment, "What do you mean by that?"

Kazuya had looked at the third year, "Nah...don't worry about it...something I remembered that wasn't entirely pleasant though. Although I wonder something about humans.."

Chiffon had gave him the go-ahead to continue with his thought on the situation.

"Our war with the Nova still rages on and yet...we still fight and kill amongst each other to survive in a world that is dying regardless of what we do to stop the Nova. A war to fight off extinction isn't something I don't think we can win..."

"That may be the case but, why would you think that fighting to prevent extinction is pointless?"

Once again his answer made her take a double take, "Humans have always thought they were the top of the food chain but, you take away our technology, our tools then you have basically taken away the only thing humans have to defend ourselves in the end."

That conversation was finished with leaving a thought for Chiffon to mull about.

'_I don't understand why he, or anyone for that case would think like that fighting to survive is unless...they lost their will to fight through something traumatic or, he realizes that this is all pointless, I wonder about our new second year?_'

After, the conversation had ended there and the rest of the way was eerily quiet until the pilot had announced

_(We will be landing soon at West Genetics, prepare for landing)_

The osprey was beginning it's descent onto the runway. The two teenagers could fell the aircraft rumble onto the runway until it had came to a complete stop.

The aircraft had opened the hatch, revealing the massive facility called West Genetics, with a fully armed military base, built alongside a school made to create soldiers. All Kazuya could do was think about how the future of humanity was in their hands and knowing there was no turning back from his destiny.

Once the two had began walking down the stairs, Kazuya and Chiffon had greeted by vice president Ticy Phenyl who, had black hair and was shorter than him, and is also welcoming him to West Genetics, while he's having the same thought again in his mind.

'_Geez are all the girls here this beautiful but, if they are, well then wish me luck big sis...I'm going to need it..._', they had told him they were taking him to Sister Margaret, who would introduce herself to him as well as give him his student I.D card.

**~o0o~**

**A few minutes later**

The trio of students were walking towards the office of where Sister Margaret is, to let her know that Kazuya Aoi is here now. As they were walking through the hallways, that are empty at the moment since school hours were finished.

He had an amused expression on his face.

"So I'm assuming school hours are done for the day and everyone has gone back to their dorms for the night, unless they're studying with friends, their partners, and I feel like you two want to go meet up with yours as well."

He looked back to see both of the girls, who cheeks were flushed a light pink from hearing him nail it on the head.

After walking through the hallways for a bit more, they found themselves in front of a pair of solid oak wood doors that led him into Sister Margaret's office but, once they got inside she was by the window in her office, she had saw the trio enter.

"Hello Chiffon and Ticy, I must thank you for bringing Kazuya here and if it's not too much can you please show him around the school grounds after this."

Both of them had agreed.

"Now Mr. Aoi, I would like to welcome you to West Genetics and I must say the information your grandfather told me is rather interesting to read while, it was rather limited but, that is personal information after all so do not give it too much thought. My name is Sister Margaret, the principal of this fine school made to create the best Pandoras and limiters that we can possibly make to combat the Nova and ensure humanities' survival."

After a while the conversation had finished with Kazuya, seeing how late it was becoming and didn't want his older classmates and the principal stuck having to give him a tour as well as inform about the school at this hour.

Which made the two third year girls actually blush at how much of a gentlemen he was being to them. This also made Sister Margaret wonder about the potential he has for being a limiter for just about any Pandora.

Once they had left the room, '_I wonder what kind of legacy Kazuya Aoi will leave. But what does he have to do with...Winslow Accord..._'

That was the only thought that was currently in Sister Margaret's head once Kazuya had left the room with the both student council presidents to give the young man a tour of the school.

Looking out onto the campus still worried as to what the future holds for humanity with major fighting happening between countries that were trying to grab what resources they could at the moment, in the process these proxy wars started springing up in countries in South America, Africa and in some Asian countries.

She was also fearful with how far humanity is tearing it's self a part with the level of technology being used to create the weapons that should be defeating the Nova and at least winning the battle against them.

This was the sole event that all of humanity was afraid of...

This would mean that most of the countries involved in these wars had caused a major issue across the globe, especially for Chevalier since the Pandora programs in these countries have to be evacuated as quickly as possible.

And it took a few weeks for all these facilities to be cleared out.

The world knew that this was the end game for humans at this rate.

All anybody could is watch the stage in which not only where wars were fought with absolute brutality and viciousness that hasn't been seen since...the year the US was attacked by a massive group of mercenaries, all of them following the order of Raul Mendenez.

This being the reason for the DEAD system to be created by just about every country on the planet...

Effectively making all future wars mostly ground based with limited air power being used due to the massive consequences of trying to invade another countries via airspace.

After walking around the school for over an hour, it was amazing to Kazuya how big the school was. Once they were walking down one of the hallways Chiffon started talking to break the silence. But with a rather...poor joke to start with Kazuya.

"Finding a Pandora in this school shouldn't be too much of an issue for you in this school with all the single Pandoras there are to choose from, if you know what I mean Mr. Aoi"

Before noticing what was behind the smirk on Chiffon's face, in response he had a deadpanned look.

"Please don't say those type of things sempai, I don't think the Pandoras will like me very much."

Kazuya said to Chiffon, before she could respond to his statement, something had crashed through the roof and most notably was the...exposed skin of the girl, while most guys wouldn't have the decency to look away.

Kazuya did have the decency to and he told the girl.

"Can you please repair your clothes", the girl had saw that Kazuya wasn't looking at her since her uniform is torn but, was to preoccupied with the battle right now that was when the other girl had came crashing down through the ceiling.

Chiffon began to explain to Kazuya, who could finally look after the girl had repaired her uniform that these are the top ranked Pandora in the second year students, "The first girl we saw come through the ceiling was Ganessa Roland, the number two ranked Pandora among the second year students while, the other on-"

She was soon interrupted by Kazuya. His eyes went wide seeing who it was and beat Chiffon to the punch of who else was here.

"The other one is Satellizer El Bridget, number one ranked Pandora among the second year students here at West Genetics but, before this she had attended East Genetics before this."

Kazuya had looked back at both of the student council presidents, who were in complete shock since the transfer student already knows about the Untouchable Queen's reputation from another school.

"Ho..how...how do you know the...Untouchable Queen?"

As this was going on the, the two girls, a blonde girl with a voluptuous figure wearing a red dress with gold accents and a red head with a buxom figure as well.

'_Just like all the other girls at this school, how do some guys keep themselves in check with all these beautiful girls around..._', was his only thought, they had stopped fighting to see what the commotion was all about.

The first person that looked back was Satellizer, she was in shock seeing who was talking to the third years and it was one person she could truly call him her one and only best friend: Kazuya Aoi.

She was in complete shock seeing Kazuya here of all people but, there so many questions flooded into her head about why he was here but, her thoughts were somewhere else,

'_He grew a few inches...even packed on quite a bit of muscle but, his eyes...they look...sad...what happened to him_', until she remembered the battle she was currently in, was with one of the second year Pandora but, before she realized it she was hit by chains...

**Satellizer POV**

'_Kazuya is coming here now, to West Genetics but...why now, of all the times he could be here_', was my very last thought before I had blacked out from the extent of my own injuries...

**~o0o~**

**Okay this is the end of the third chapter with the amount of editing I needed to do so this was fixed and don't worry not too much was changed through the making of this story.**

**But like I said, there will be a few more chapters before the first mission from Black Ops 3 is done, the one with Hendricks and the Player landed in Singapore to find the station over there so that will happen.**

**So by adding in a universe where technology and war went hand and hand had been the reason why I decided to switch it up for this.**

**And besides Call of Duty Black Ops 3 will play a huge role in the story and adding in a futuristic setting where wars are fought over what land is left due to climate change, whatever resources are left and even revolts are a common thing these days.**

**But eventually he will have to eventually tell his friends about this life of his.**

**Also tell me if I used the very little amount of Japanese I know correctly, and if not then please tell me cause I'm not very good when it comes to Japanese terms like relatives, or stuff like that so please tell me so I don't feel bad for messing it up.**

**But have a nice day guys and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said before, this is the rewrite of the old chapter...**

**This chapter will be continuing where the last chapter left off...with Satellizer being defeated because she was distracted by Kazuya's appearence at West Genetics. So that isn't any different guys.**

**Another thing is the relationship between Satellizer and Kazuya will be different than the anime. What I mean is that...I want their relationship to seem legitmate in this with adding that touch of remembering they're both warriors in the end.**

**Meaning their lives will be at stake quite often...especially Kazuya with what he is. So if they kinda go a little quicker in terms of how they act with each other than normal couples do, then just remember they're basically soldiers in the end.**

**Where Satellizer will be constantly worrying about him if something happens like...fighting a third year. Wink-Wink-nudge-nudge. ;)**

**She'll also be even more reserved compared to the anime when it comes to Kazuya while, a little nervous to show him her feelings for him**

**Also, the Call of Duty Black Ops 3 storyline will actually make for some interesting situations between Satellizer and Kazuya, who is a part of the Black Ops story-line. That's all I have to say on the matter involving Call of Duty since I have plans to expand upon it.**

**Most of all guys ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing or any other elements being used in the story and they belong to their respective owners.**

**~o0o~**

**Theme Song: Monster by Imagine Dragons**

**Chapter 4: West Genetics Part 2**

**New Life**

**West Genetics, Japan**

**May 7th, 2066**

All those in witnessing the battle for the number one spot among the second year Pandora were in complete and utter shock at what had transpired just a few moments ago.

Ganessa Roland managed to defeat Satellizer El Bridget, or AKA the Untouchable Queen. She was called this by every single student here at West Genetics and very few had good things to say about the girl.

Many would cower in fear due to her cold and quick to anger personality. While for those that faced her in combat...she was brutal and quick to eliminate the person standing before her, ultimately being the reason why she was hated by all the top Pandoras in the second and even third years had some issues with someone like that.

Kazuya was the first one to speak.

"Isn't there something we can do for Satellizer. I mean she is wounded to some degree."

Chiffon and Ticy were the first ones to break out of their shock. The student council president looked at Kazuya with concern, wondering how the boy knew about the Untouchable Queen in the first place, those were thoughts at the moment.

"Well, a team of medics should be here soon to pick her up."

"...And how long would that take Chiffon? I'm just asking by the way."

"A few mo-What are you going near the Untouchable Queen!"

Chiffon was the first one to yell out, clearly fearing for the safety of her new underclassmen. Who at the moment seem to have a death wish by going near

This thought had ran through just about every single girl in the corridor until they saw what he was going to do...realizing that whatever he was about to do was going to cost him his life. Not before the beating he was going to get.

As Kazuya was about to pick her up to bring her to the infirmary, the student council president had grabbed Kazuya's shoulder while having a serious expression on her face.

"Kazuya, if you know who Satellizer El Bridget is then you should know about her reputation of being the Untouchable Queen. Someone that will beat anyone just for touching her with the slightest touch!"

Silence filled the air until, he had responded to what Chiffon had said.

He had looked at Chiffon with disgust.

"Really? So just because she may seem like that around you guys isn't who she really is by any means. Beforehand I suggest you get that fact through your thick-headed skull first and secondly I know her better than the most of the students here at this school put together but...I can change that pretty easily if you want."

Fear.

That was what filled the air when he began speaking in a tone that was nothing short of menacing, and cold-hearted. Kazuya didn't appreciate the nickname most people gave her after all, when people don't know the truth...

Assumptions will be made, most of the time...they aren't positive ones most of the time.

When he saw Chiffon's expression of fear, the super-soldier knew he went too far with his anger taking control of him for that split second.

"Sorry about that I just get a somewhat upset, if you could say, when things like this happen to people I know quite well."

While rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment whenever something like this happens to him in front of people. Or this being the first case with his new classmates here, who at the moment looked somewhat terrified of him since he released a bit of his power, without realizing, he quickly suppressed it.

Chiffon had called for medics until sister Margret gaver her the orders.

Once she was told that it was okay for Kazuya to take Satellizer to the infirmary to get treatment for her wounds that she received from the newly ranked number one Pandora amongst the second year;

Ganessa Roland, A second-year Pandora from the United Kingdom who wears her dark red hair in twin tails. Her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding, consists of chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate their movements and extend their lengths.

Kazuya knew that Satellizer didn't like to lose...ever. Meaning that Kazuya might need some luck if he's to survive more than a few days.

'Maybe she can make an exception since I'm friends with her.'

Although knowing her well enough she probably wouldn't care even if it was him. It was something Satellizer built herself around.

As Kazuya picked Satellizer up bridal style, causing all the two third years and Ganessa were flushed with pink, at the almost romantic scene happening in front of them...if it wasn't for who he was carrying.

They see a brand new transfer student that they all agree to is a tall, good-looking guy that didn't seem to care if they were all Pandora, and seem to treat them like normal classmates. Something that they all appreciated.

As well not being starstruck by them.

That was something they rather liked and these days most Limiters were more preoccupied with their own Pandora than actually making sure that they kept up with them.

The way he stood up for the Untouchable Queen was admirable and heart-warming to them, and who surprisingly was his friend.

Made it seem like he could find good in anybody. Although they've seen their fair share of the evil in the world, all the Pandoras saw the look in Kazuya's eyes, and he's seen things that no body his age should ever see and his hardened look sent shivers down their spine.

But in the end, they all thought he would become an amazing limiter for anyone, or...so they thought.

Before long the other Pandora had stopped daydreaming of being in the same position as the Untouchable Queen was in right now but, also the way Kazuya and Satellizer looked at each other for that split second before she lost, the trio of girls knew these two had a history together before losing touch with each other.

They all realized that every single one of them was thinking the same thing as each other then something had hit them with the force of a truck, they had all remembered they had their own limiters, that they were partnered with that can satisfy their own...personal needs.

Kazuya hadn't notice the girls' facial reaction however at the moment, he was preoccupied with Satellizer cradled in his arms, before realizing that she had gotten rather comfortable in his arms, her arms snaked around his neck while leaning comfortably into his chest with a content smile.

He saw that she had done all of this while being unconscious.

Kazuya had felt his cheeks heat from the contact, before long he was reminiscing the past, that was filled with pleasant memories of their friendship...

Until he had felt her move around in his arms, this had reminded him that someone was in need of medical attention. After finding out where the medical wing was in the school and along the way, Kazuya felt Satellizer shift around while mumbling something...about Kazuya himself.

"D-don't go Kazuya...I don't want y-you to go..."

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally entered the medical wing and not too long after entering, he was approached by a woman that had unusual shade of green for her hair color and seemed of german heritage. Her expression seemed playful and curious.

She was wearing a white lab coat, her expression had amusement and curiosity for Kazuya.

"So you're the new transfer student that's from East Genetics, aren't you?"

All Kazuya could do was nod in response to her.

"You do know who that is in your arms, right?"

It didn't take long for him to answer her question,

The super-soldier sighed, "Yeah...I know who she is and don't worry about me..."

She saw in his eyes that he's telling her the truth about knowing her while looking at him she saw something else in his eyes.

Someone that has seen the worst the world has to offer along with doing things that would frighten even her. A person that has saved lives and taken lives as well...for someone that she just met there were something about him.

'This boy...has a lot more to him then what the files we recieved from his grandfather but...why is the better question to ask?'

Shortly afterwards she had escorted him to one of the available rooms in the infirmary. And told him that he could stay for a bit if he liked, with a teasing grin. Kazuya shook his head at the doctors

Once he had entered the room, carrying her to the bed, and he sat down in the chair, waiting for Satellizer to wake up from the injuries she suffered from Ganessa. Time had past and after about an hour she had woke up and then had called out the first name she could think of.

"Kaz..uya is th..that you"

Kazuya had heard her call out his name and saw she sat up on the bed, but told her that she shouldn't push herself since she was still recovering from the wounds she suffered in the Carnival against Ganessa. And he decided to use a little humor in the situation.

"No, it's the devil coming to see you..."

Kazuya knew that Satellizer would glare at him for a second before dropping it.

"...Of course it's me Stella"

Kazuya had tried to brake the silence with his attempt at humor, "So...how you feeling now? Or are you going to tell me that you're okay even though you just got pretty beat up against Ganessa Roland?"

Kazuya had looked at Satellizer with worry clearly seen in his eyes. Satellizer had always remembered how much he sometimes worried about her, but knew that they were going to get hurt every once and a while.

"I'm a little banged up...it's nothing too major to deal with Kazu-kun", she had realized what she said which ended up with her face tinted with a bright shade of red from saying the nickname she gave Kazuya before she had left East Genetics.

"Really? Stella...you know I'm happy to hear you would call me by the little nickname you gave me after almost a year of getting to know me."

Kazuya had teased her a bit, although this had still made her heart beat faster from him saying that he's happy to hear her say that.

Satellizer had sat up, "Hey Kazu-kun, can I ask you something?"

He said was, "Yeah, just ask away I'm all ears."

Although he wasn't prepared for to hear what she was going to ask him, "Are..are we...still fri-friends Kazu-kun?".

There was a moment of silence between the two teenagers until Kazuya expression turned to utter confusion, "Stella...why wouldn't you think we're friends, we are friends right?"

Satellizer's face was darkened by her hair creating a shadow effect as she tried to hide her face.

She felt a hand on her cheek, Satellizer was soon eye to eye level with Kazuya.

"First of all, Stella we ARE friends, so please I don't want you to think otherwise and second of all, I care about you even if people don't ever see the real Satellizer El Bridget, who's sweet, kind, and possibly the best friend any person can have in the world, who I feel lucky to have in my life."

At this point, Satellizer had her cheeks tinted a dark shade of red from what her only friend just said to her. Even more since he didn't move his hand from her cheek, she didn't want his hand to let go.

"I...I'm sorry about saying that and I also wanted to say that...I care about...you too. You helped me even if I treated you poorly at first but, you stuck around and I'm grateful for that. There are times where I felt like...you were wasting your time with me...now it's different, I feel happy that you're still my...one and only best friend in the world, that's something I wouldn't ever give up."

And she continued on with what she was saying.

"...Plus, you even helped me when I told you about...that...and you only spent more of your time with me, only trying to make me...feel better...Kazu-kun."

It was Kazuya's turn to be blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey, Stella can I tell you something?", Satellizer had heard how strained his voice was, she held his hand as well as intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah, you know you can always tell me anything and it doesn't matter what it is Kazu-kun, I always be here with you".

He heard the conviction in her voice, that gave him some confidence to tell her what happened between him and his grandfather and yet...he feels terrible about his decision.

"Earlier today I cut my ties with my grandfather after he tried to apologize twelve years after my sister's death, I had told him that he is to never consider me as his grandson and after that we both accepted what just happened as a result of what's happened over these past few years and...now..."

"...the guilt is eating me alive for what I did but...anyone in my position would've came to the same conclusion after all...that bullshit I went through with finding out he used my own sister as an experiment..."

Once he calmed down after Satellizer had faced him and put his head on her bosom while, stroking his head.

"Kazu-kun, I know it hurts that you did that but...even if he did that, you shouldn't cut ties with your grandfather, who's...your...last remaining family member", her message was clear to him about the situation he was in with his grandfather.

He lifted his head to see Satellizer was on the verge of tears.

'_Oh shit, I just made her remember that she practically has no family left...I didn't want her to remember that...me and my stupidity..._', he soon moved next to her while wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Hey, can you look at me?"

Kazuya asked softly when she looked up, tears were flowing steadily across her face as she was remembering the death of her mother.

"Stella, I know it's hard to deal with losing your mother...I'm here like always just like you said, and I wouldn't ever leave you, and it hurts me when ever I see you like this but...please just remember that you're not alone, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so if you need some one to be by your side then that person would be me, okay?"

Satellizer knew that there was truth behind that supported those words.

There was silence between the two teenagers until Satellizer looked up, while seeing that Kazuya was still holding her, not that she didn't mind.

"Hey, Kazu-kun don't you think it's getting a little late for you to be away from the dorms?".

She began laughing seeing the defeated look on his face as he looked back at her with an attempt at a glare.

"I don't want to hear that you from you, of all people...", Kazuya murmured.

The two teens were soon laughing while, noticing the light mood in the air.

Both teens talked for a while longer before Kazuya noticed that it was about to be nine. He knew that curfews here weren't very strict...but he didn't want to test the school's patients with any of that in all honesty. As silence filled the space between the two teenagers, they didn't know what to say.

"So I was meaning to ask you something Stella?"

That said girl was wondering what he was going to say.

"What is it?"

"We..umm...what I wanted to say it that...I'm really happy to see you again..."

However, Satellizer figured there was something more he wanted to say...although what he was about to do was going to change their relationship forever.

Kazuya kept tossing the idea in his mind...something that he would either regret or relieved, that he never thought he do...he kissed her on the her lips, leaving Satellizer in complete shock from the sudden kiss. It didn't take Satellizer very long to start kissing him back, it felt like an eternity and he pulled back moments later.

Leaving a blushing Satellizer while, her heart was beating even faster than usual.

He got off the bed lightning quick and if it wasn't for Satellizer's abilities she wouldn't have been able to catch him.

"Why d-did you do that K-kazuya?"

As both teens had red tinting both of their faces.

Kazuya didn't look back at her and shook off her wrist, "I...I ju...", he left the room, leaving a confused and embarrassed Satellizer in the room.

Until a thought entered her mind.

'_Does he have the same kind of feelings that I have for him but...why wouldn't he tell me...is he shy about it or, is it something else that's bugging him..._'

While he was walking away, there was one thought in his mind right now. Satellizer.

'Stupid Kazuya, why did I do that knowing Satellizer doesn't know about my feelings for her and we're just friends and nothing but, THAT and...at the same time, she kissed me back before long...NO!, what am I thinking she would be disgusted that I've become a monster...would she...even...accept me after finding out my life, no I'm just a plain old murderer?'

After going through his, rather depressing, thoughts and Kazuya had found the boys dormitory after walking around the campus for almost a few minutes, once he stepped into the dorm and he just amazed at seeing how grand and magnificent the school was with the dorms being almost a luxury apartment building from somewhere like, Los Angeles or, even New York City.

He was used to seeing this type of room after visiting the Winslow Accord HQ when he was being turned into a super-soldier.

**~o0o~**

**At the first year dorms**

He had finally found his room after awhile, he had used the student I.D he received from the principal a few hours ago. The room was an average room for one person, the commodities inside were a table, chairs, as well as a bathroom, the room also had a twin sized bed in the corner, there was even a bookshelf.

He laid his duffel bag on the floor and laid on the bed, he had noticed someone at the door.

"Hello and I don't want to be rude here man but, who are you exactly?", Kazuya was asking a boy that seemed a year younger than him with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Aruther Crypton and I'm a first year student here at West Genetics, by the looks of things you're the new second year student here at West Genetics now", said Aruther while confused by the amused expression that grew on Kazuya's face.

"Yeah that's me..."

Answered Kazuya while, running his hand through his hair while remembering the new school he's attending at until he graduates, or he has to be pulled out by the Winslow Accord to join the black ops units full time instead of the part-time he does at the moment.

But, he also has to fight Nova until he dies from being killed by these things, or humans somehow win this extermination of the century being done by beings from another dimension.

"So can you tell me about yourself and, or anything else useful about the school that I should know about like, classes, which people to avoid, and anything to make this transition easier from how it is right now?"

Asked an exhausted Kazuya, who was wondering to see if there's anything that's different about West Genetics than East Genetics. Or, vice-versa since that's a possibility.

"Umm..not much to tell you the truth since it is the middle of a new term and, what else...the carnival just finished among the second year Pandora yeah that's it to tell you the truth, and the only person you should avoid is the Untouchable Queen, since anyone that touches her would get hurt badly, the only thing I could talk about is my Pandora."

Aruther implied with a sly grin, who was hoping the answer would be yes so he could gloat about how amazing his Pandora is.

"So not much is there happening here at West Genetics, not surprised by that. So you're one of the first year students...wait so the boy's dorms have some of the older and younger classmates together?"

Kazuya asked, wondering why he was in the same dorm as a first year student unless...

'Shit...so they actually had to find space for me and I end up in the first year dorms as a result of it...just great, this'll make my day even better than it already is...'

Even though in Kazuya's mind, it was telling him that letting him talk isn't going to help him in anyway whatsoever, 'screw it, he'll be upset that I denied him the ability to gloat to me about his Pandora if I tell him no...'

Thinking about it for awhile, which he knew would end up with him having a raging headache.

Nevertheless Kazuya had seen these types of limiter at East Genetics, where more than a few of them are starstruck because of the Pandora they're with and knowing that most Pandora for some reason are extremely beautiful, no matter where on Earth you go, they're always like this. Not that he's complaining or anything.

"Sure why not Aruther, you can talk all about your Pandora that you're partnered up with."

That was the start of a long one-sided conversation with Aruther telling him all about Pandora he's paired as well as the name and description of the Pandora was sounding very familiar to Kazuya.

'_Red hair and in ponytails and is a second year is now the number one ranked Pandora among the second years, I have definitely seen this girl before...I think at the Carnival._'

Was the only thought on Kazuya's mind at the moment. Aruther had finally noticed that Kazuya was thinking about something...

"Hey Kazuya-sempai, are you okay, or do you need something?"

Kazuya had realized there's a hand being waved in front of his face, he then thought of something funny that would definitely upset the first year student big time.

'_I think this kid might be that type of limiter, let's see how he reacts to my little joke._'

A smile was forming on Kazuya's face, it didn't take long for Aruther to notice the grin on his sempai's face, "Ganessa Roland is her name? you must be lucky to have a Pandora like that but...you're sure you can...handle her~"

That turned Aruther into a sputtering mess, who was as red as a tomato.

"Are...you thinking about...Ganessa in that...way, if you are then stay away from Ganessa, or...I'll hurt you...really badly. I mean it."

Aruther tried to threatening Kazuya, this brave action made Kazuya chuckle at the blondes boldness, without realizing who he was threatening, he had decided to let the first year act all big and tough but, in the end Kazuya had gave the kid credit for actually protecting someone he truly cares about.

'_Well you better care about her that much if you're threatening a member of the Winslow Accord, although no one knows about that until...Hendricks and Taylor comes to get me._'

"I wasn't thinking about your Pandora like that, so get that through your head, and now that you mentioned Ganessa, I have seen her and I do have to say you're a very lucky guy to be with someone like her but, let's see if you can satisfy her needs."

Teasing Aruther about the baptism that all partners go through.

After seeing the kid pout at the joke he was making about Aruther, he decided to end it there since he needed to go to sleep since class is tomorrow.

"Hey I'm only kidding Aruther, since all older classmates, in my opinion, should treat their underclassmen like brother and sister, and about Ganessa, and honestly that's all yours to have, if you know what I mean Aruther."

Kazuya couldn't hold back his laughter at seeing Aruther pout, which was the funniest thing Kazuya has seen happen at this school so far. He looked at the clock and knew it was time to end the conversation here with Aruther.

"Aruther, if you don't mind I need some sleep since I have class tomorrow, so I'm going to need all the rest I can get."

Reminding Aruther of the school they both go to in the morning. Aruther had told Kazuya that he'll see him tomorrow morning, he left to go back to his own dorm room, leaving Kazuya alone with his thoughts about why he kissed Satellizer, in all his mixed up thoughts he remembered that he was a second year student.

He knew as fate would put it.

'Never liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you.'

He didn't really dwell on his thoughts of being at a new school since he was beyond tired to care about anything else at the moment. Kazuya had opened up his duffel bag, which contained normal items since he could provide himself with any weapon he can think of, that also meant he could make his own equipment when working with the Winslow Accord.

All he could think of was when both veteran soldiers would come for him.

After getting all his stuff put away, and getting settled in to his new place for a few years until they all graduate, or get put on the strike teams to help combat the Nova, which consisted of fourth year student that finished their training at either West or, East Genetics.

Once he took a quick shower, he jumped into bed after changing, feeling beyond tired. He fell asleep not too long afterwards from fatigue. His dreams were always the same thing.

'_No...I can't be that monster...I don't understand how...this is impossible..._'

**~o0o~**

**Chevalier HQ in Europe**

In Europe, there was a building with scientist working furiously, researching advances for Pandora, finding new weaknesses of the Nova. As the lead scientist were soon called into a meeting with Gengo Aoi, who was the primary researcher for Pandora and limiter.

All of them knew about what he did to his two grandchildren, Kazuya and Kazuha Aoi, were both experimented on to find the best possible answer to the Nova's dominant power advantage.

They had all realize that Kazuha was the best answer to creating the best Pandora possible in the world however, they soon found the best answer to creating possibly the perfect combination between Pandora and limiter, all in one boy named: Kazuya Aoi the grandson of Gengo Aoi

All the scientist had saw Gengo Aoi walk onto the platform above them.

"I would like to welcome you here to this presentation", before long there was chatter among the scientist, who were skeptical about what was going to be...well presented to them.

"I would like to show footage of the future, that I have created, of both Pandora and limiter becoming part of one person."

This had caused the room to become silent from the bold statement.

Then the screen behind Gengo had illuminated the room with footage of Kazuya Aoi in a training simulation.

"I would like to present to you, all as humans, the future weapon that will change the world for the better and with his experience of being a soldier will reinforce the fact that he is the key to humanities' survival against the Nova and I know he can handle the pressure very well."

He walked off the stage after his short statement to let the others watch the footage of his experiments.

The footage began running, at first it showed Kazuya walking into the room, they saw the posture of a soldier, and before long a white light had surrounded Kazuya after he muttered the words that shocked everyone.

**{Volt texture: Reaper}**

That one phrase had changed the way these scientist of Chevalier had thought and watching the footage of the boy ripping the Nova to shreds without even trying.

They also saw that he wasn't arrogant but, comes from confidence in his abilities.

"This boy or, should I say thing, is beyond powerful for a limiter and even a Pandora or, whatever he is but, since his grandfather is Gengo Aoi, I'm not surprised since..you know...Kazuha Aoi was Gengo Aoi's granddaughter."

Whispered one of the scientist to his fellow colleague, these past two years or, so of seeing the brother of Kazuha Aoi and they were beyond amazed at the strength and speed, as well as the experience the boy possessed working with United States special forces.

"I heard about the operatives from the Winslow Accord made Kazuya come out of early retirement from what he had experienced when being involved in the operations that the British had launched back two years ago and now he's a part of some new cyber-soldier special forces unit that's being put together now, he was even nicknamed the 'The Black Reaper' by those that worked with him."

This information had gained the attention of many scientist, especially Scarlet Ohara, was in shock to hear what the scientist were saying about this boy...

They soon grew worried that he was going to become too powerful that no one, not even the top third year students, could stop Kazuya with anything they could create in their labs and to think this boy had the stigmata mature at a faster rate than anyone else has ever seen since the first Pandora herself, even his own sister didn't become this strong.

"This is ridiculous, how can a eighteen year old kid be this strong and yet, you created this...this...monster that humans need just to survive against the Nova."

They had witnessed the last training session he completed before leaving for West Genetics and once the scientist and agents had witnessed what a second year student did to almost ten Nova with his abilities and skill.

The one ability that they wanted to know how Kazuya had obtained was creating any volt weapon his mind could come up with. This meant even guns with special ammunition could penetrate the armored chest region of the Nova.

They all knew though that he could become the game changer for humanities' fight for survival...or their very own downfall to trust a boy to wield such immense power while, remembering this is Gengo Aoi's son, they all knew they could trust this man judgement on the future of humanity.

What they didn't know was what Gengo Aoi had ended up creating...the monster...to protect humanities' future...

**~o0o~**

**May 8th, 2066**

**West Genetics, Japan**

All that could be heard is an alarm clock going off in someone's dorm room, a hand had attempted to turn the alarm off, though it was obvious that the hand was failing miserably.

The hand had just crushed the alarm clock as a result.

"I'm getting too old for this shit", Kazuya was sitting up on his bed, realizing that it was only six in the morning.

"Just great, I wake up early to see that I could've still been sleeping for another hour at the most..."

He had decided to take a quick shower, even though he woke up an hour before class was supposed to start, once he finished dressing into the school uniform, which isn't much to look at times.

Kazuya was always considered a simple guy, as he saw looking in the mirror, one of his scars was sticking out...happened to remind him of the surgery they done to repair the damage done to him in order to save his life.

He had gathered his stuff, making sure to keep at least this room in order compared to his old room at East Genetics, which wasn't in the best of shape although he didn't want to think about his old life to much and to focus on his brand new life at this school.

'_I might even get to show my power to at least one of the Genetics schools._'

Kazuya had left his room, not before locking it, and decided to grab some breakfast before class and once he was outside of the boys dormitory, he had noticed Aruther walking and decided to ask him where he could grab some food.

"Hey, Aruther do you know where I could find some breakfast around here somewhere."

Aruther had just told Kazuya to follow him to the cafeteria.

When they both had arrived at the school cafeteria, Kazuya thanked the first year for bringing him there, he only had a quick breakfast before leaving for his first class of the day since Kazuya wanted to get to class early today and not late on his first day at West Genetics.

He walked into his first period class of the day and only to find that he was early so far, which meant he soon found an empty seat in the back by the window and claimed the seat before someone else did, after about a few minutes later there.

Kazuya soon saw the female portion that was in the room so far were staring at him.

And whenever he met their gaze, they turned away while sporting a blush on their face. Kazuya tried his best from walking over there and teasing the group of girls, but had decided to go against that decision.

Kazuya had put that thought behind him when the rest of the class began to arrive alongside the teacher entering, Kazuya had noticed Satellizer amongst everyone else, and well she was the last person to arrive since everyone was frightened of her at this school.

And this had angered Kazuya, due to seeing how people were treating her.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student that will be with us from now on, and his name is Kazuya Aoi, so please introduce yourself to the class", as the teacher announced to the class, some people had looked up to see the raven haired teenager with dark blue eyes.

But after hearing the last name Aoi, some of them remembering the legendary Pandora Kazuha Aoi had a little brother at the time of her death for those who did their research.

Then Kazuya had stood in front of the class and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Kazuya Aoi, I hope to make some friends here and please take care of me."

He gave his best smile, although it was more of a mask to him and before he sat down at his desk, he heard some of the second year girls talk about how he's attractive and looks like he might be a good Limiter.

'_If you only knew that I'm way more than some random Limiter for you guys to partner up with..._'

He hadn't noticed Satellizer, who was for some reason nervous to see her old friend from East Genetics in her class she was still happy to see him in her heart, although she was still thinking about what happened last night was fresh in her mind.

Yet, to her own surprise the seat he was sitting in was next to her desk but, when the teacher had finally saw where his seat was, she became worried for him knowing Satellizer's reputation, "Mr. Aoi, do you want to change your seat", wondering if her student knew about Satellizer's record until Kazuya gave her an answer she was not expecting to hear.

"No I'm fine where I'm at."

No one in the room was expecting that answer, not even Satellizer thought her old friend would do that and once he sat next to her, she knew that he was serious about this.

Satellizer thought Kazuya would say a few words or, anything to her, the only thing he did say to her, "I'm sorry about what happened last night...I don't know what came over me..."

It had confused Satellizer until she remembered that Kazuya kissed her last night and had left before saying why he did that.

She hasn't realized she was heavily blushing at the thought of it and remembering that she had enjoyed the sensation she got from kissing Kazuya last night, after all these years apart from him had changed her, as well as make her feelings for him stronger as time went on until there was a point where she wanted to see him.

After those words were exchanged they hadn't said anything else to each other, Kazuya realized she was blushing at something but, also needed to apologize about the loss she suffered at the hands of Ganessa.

However, class finished and the traffic of students leaving the class had made it difficult to talk to her.

After the day was over Kazuya had been looking for Satellizer to apologize about the leaving right after kissing and he was on one of the walkways trying to find Satellizer but, was surprised to see the student council presidents just talking about some random topic until they both saw Kazuya walking on the opposite side of them.

"Hey do you guys know where Satellizer is by any chance?", yet the girls looked pale from something.

As Kazuya looked behind him and saw Satellizer walking towards the three of them, she had saw Kazuya and her expression had softened seeing Kazuya while it hurt her seeing him with other girls. She had approached the trio of students and since Satellizer knew that none of them knew about her relationship with Kazuya.

She had ignored them until someone had grabbed her wrist.

And all Kazuya could hear behind him were the girls shrieking behind him.

"You're touching the Untouchable queen again Kazuya and she's conscious this time around!", Satellizer had violently spun around with her weapon Nova Blood materialized and held it against someone's throat until she had saw it was Kazuya, his expression hadn't changed even with a blade pressed up against his neck.

"Please put that down before someone gets hurt."

She had done what he said and deactivated the blade, "Oh yeah...I was hoping to talk to you about that if you have time to and if you don't then don't worry about it."

Satellizer's cheeks began heating up with embarrassment from what he said.

"I don't have time right now but...what about lunch tomorrow whenever we're both free."

The student council presidents in complete shock as to what Satellizer had said to Kazuya and yet, there was no hint of deceit in her voice.

Their conversation was interrupted by another voice.

"So the Untouchable queen is trying to find someone to blame for her loss in the Carnival, or are you trying to take your anger out for not being as strong as me, now that is quite disappointing", admonished Ganessa standing a few meters away from the four students across the courtyard.

And once Satellizer and Kazuya had heard what the Pandora had to say, Satellizer and Kazuya had looked at each other before looking back at the new number one ranked Pandora amongst the second year students.

All Kazuya could see was the burning anger in Satellizer's eyes and Kazuya had an idea of what is going to happen in a few moments from now.

He had prepared himself in case a fight between these two mightn't broken out.

Then Ganessa had began insulting Satellizer, Kazuya had noticed the burning anger in her eyes and knew that Ganessa was in for a world of hurt and once the girls had activated their volt weapons, Satellizer's weapon was Nova Blood, a single edged blade that had a handle in the middle of the weapon.

Ganessa's weapon are six metal chains with a pointed edge that could be used together as one single blunt edge.

Ganessa had began to attack Satellizer with her chains and he Satellizer had blocked most of the strikes, and she couldn't find an opening with all the attacks that the Pandora had unleashed until she had managed to land a hit on Satellizer in mid-air causing her to crash onto the ground creating spider-like cracks from the impact.

Satellizer had struggled to get up from the crater.

"Oh so the Untouchable queen still wants to keep fighting!"

Satellizer had gotten up and before long Ganessa had started another barrage until she had began to have the upper hand.

Everyone, especially Kazuya had started to seething with anger as he was supposed to play the role of a normal limiter and keep his identity a secret.

Satellizer had finally started to get on her feet and had started going on the offensive against Ganessa, who was struggling against her tactics of being quick on her feet while being a heavy-hitter.

"This isn't over Untouchable queen, I never thought I would have to use this in a fight against another Pandora."

Ganessa had decided to activate the Pandora mode, which in turn had caused Chiffon to lash out due to her using that.

"Ganessa Roland, Pandora mode is for fighting the Nova and it is not used to fight other classmates at school".

Ganessa had used her trump card to beat the Untouchable queen to prove she is the number one ranked Pandora amongst the second year.

Satellizer was surprised to see a second year use that technique, before long she was being beaten down badly by Ganessa and she was sporting multiple wounds as well as losing consciousness from the blood loss. Most students on campus were in shock of what they are seeing from the Pandora.

Ganessa had used the chains to restrain Satellizer and before long she was using the chains to cause Satellizer pain by torturing her.

"That's it, this is going to far even for me", Kazuya thought out loud and the president and vice president had looked at him with wide eyes thinking he was going to step in.

Kazuya was watching the whole fight unfold between the two Pandora and after seeing what Ganessa was doing to Satellizer.

As Kazuya got in between both of Satellizer and Ganessa, he was trying to get in between them so she would stop hurting Satellizer but, if she didn't stop then it would force Kazuya to stop her when he tells her something to listen to it and if no one will listen then she'll end up in the hospital or worse...She'll get killed by Kazuya himself.

Ganessa started walking towards Kazuya, who had stood in front of Satellizer.

"Look the girl's had enough of your pointless bullshit, now please let her go so that she can get medical treatment for her wounds", which made Ganessa to start laughing at the limiter, who had the nerves to threaten her like that.

"How are you going to do that?"

However when she had tried to slap Kazuya across the face until he had caught her wrist, "I know it may sound far fetch but you're going to have to try a lot harder to hit me".

Once Satellizer saw Kazuya catch Ganessa's wrist, her eyes had gone as wide as dinner plates seeing Kazuya catch something like a Pandora's hand with the force she was applying in that hit had caused Satellizer to think about what her friend was capable of.

Satellizer managed to see Kazuya was speaking with Ganessa that was until she tried to slap him, or so they all thought.

After he caught her hand, everyone didn't know how to react and Satellizer knew that Kazuya was strong after being friends with him for so long, but didn't think he could handle a Pandora all by himself.

She managed to regain her senses and activated her Pandora mode.

She broke free from Ganessa's chain's and if it wasn't for Ganessa's abilities then she would have died from the beating she was given by Satellizer. Once Ganessa was on the ground with most of her uniform shredded and sporting cuts, and bruises from Satellizer.

When Satellizer had walked towards Ganessa, intending to finish her off. She was stopped in time by Yumi kim and Elise Schmitz, who were staff members on campus, who had ordered Satellizer to deactivate Pandora mode as well as using their volt weapons to emphasize the order.

"Alright fights over and you two can disengage Pandora mode now.", Satellizer had listened to the staff members, after seeing Kazuya give her a look she was all too familiar with and had disengaged it.

As Elise had added in, "We still don't know the full affects of Pandora mode but, I highly doubt it's used for fighting your classmates over simple arguments that breakout after school hours."

Before long she had noticed someone among the students and that was...Kazuya. She had pointed it out to Yumi Kim.

"Hey Kim, look who I found..."

Once Kim had looked to see the black haired, blue eyed teenage boy that she hadn't seen in quite sometime ever since the death of Kazuha they hadn't ever seen her brother since then.

Before long she began to question whether or not he was right here in front of them.

"Kazuya...is that him?"

Asked Kim before realizing that they needed to deal with the two Pandoras and what their punishment might be for breaking a school rule, about never using your Pandora mode within the school since that is considered dangerous for both students and staff.

Soon after the two staff members had spoke to one another they had decided.

"Both of you will be heading for the brig since no one was severely injured."

Soon both girls were headed for the brig but, Kazuya hadn't notice that a third year student by the name of Miyabi Kunnazuki, who was watching the fight amongst the two second year students break out from her dorm room, was enticed by Kazuya just by looking at him.

**~o0o~**

A second year Limiter had shown an image to a third year Pandora.

"Looks like there is another limiter to have caught my interest and a cute one indeed"

"I, Miyabai Kunnazuki, deem this limiter worthy of my baptism...".

As her eyes were glazed over with lust towards Kazuya.

Once the fight had ended, Kazuya was getting the feeling in the back of his mind that someone was watching him from a far...

**~o0o~**

**Alright finished the next chapter in this series and I hope that you guys enjoy the rewrite...**

**I really feel good doing this because this was a story that was my first real major success on this website and I feel overhauling it with better writing skills and a fresh mind filled with ideas that could be implemented into this story.**

**By a mindful...I mean a lot of ideas to write in terms of stories for you guys to enjoy.**

**Wait and until you guys see what I have in store for Rana, who will not make this a love triangle. So don't ask if I'm going to do that cause I'm not.**

**Sure I liked her character and all, but I feel like the way they forced a love triangle was...misdone and not needed at all for what Kazuya and Satellizer had was something I liked and adding Rana into the equation is something that very few can pull off, such as the creators of Spider-Man with Peter, Gwen, and Mary-Jane...**

**Actually that isn't the necessarily the same thing, but you get what I mean with that.**

**With that being said that's all I have to say about this and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is the next chapter in the story where I learn to fuse together actual romance and gritty combat with drones trying to kill you.**

**So in the last chapter the bitch called the Limiter Eater showed her head and now she has her sights on Kazuya cause that's what happened in the anime although this time it'll definitely be different from the anime.**

**Just like some of you, I wanted Kazuya to kick her ass so bad...**

**But because he's kinda of a pacifist in the show so that's why but him being naive to some extent is what I thought was interesting about the anime. With my version of him, he won't innocent at all so that's one big change here.**

**Along with the robots, super-soldiers, Nova, and a dark force working within the shadows of this dangerous and volatile world they live in. That's it about the world they live in and I can't wait to write about the look on people's faces when they see he isn't helpless.**

**At all.**

**I'm done guys with talking.**

**Well that would be it guys...and I hope you ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing or any other elements being used in this story**

**~o0o~**

**Theme Song: [Monster by Imagine Dragon]**

**Chapter 5: The Reaper part 1**

There was utter silence in the brig since at the moment there was only two people, Satellizer El. Brigdet and Ganessa Roland.

Both Pandoras were thrown in there due to a fight between the two of them and that was over a week ago. Ever since that week, there was a noise traveling through the hallways as they heard the constant footsteps, once the person came into view it was Yumi Kim, a teacher and former Pandora.

She had walked up to one of the two occupied cells, the person that was in that cell is Satellizer and once the cell door swung open.

"You're free to go but, if we catch you again in another fight, you'll be spending more than another week in the brig, got it?"

That was her only sign of a response is a glare that could freeze any desert in the world. Satellizer had walked down the hallway and along the way she had spotted Ganessa's cell.

In the end, she had received another week for herself since she was the one that had instigated the fight between the two girls as well as hurting one of the students on campus.

It was something everyone thought happened since most people had assumed no one could stop a Pandora's strength and, here there are rumors about the boy protecting the Untouchable queen, which most people were shocked by this action.

Her thoughts went straight towards Kazuya, as she had wondered how he was able to resist the force Ganessa had put behind that and Kazuya had caught it like it was nothing.

'_I don't even want to think about what he would think of me after seeing me get into another fight here at school._'

She had shook those thoughts from her head since she needed to get out of the brig before she could get the chance to grab something for lunch before it was too late for that.

As Satellizer stepped outside, the sun was still in the sky and the time she saw on one of the clocks had said it was around noon. She knew that she could head to the cafeteria for lunch and as well as finding a nice surprise waiting for her outside the brig and it was...Kazuya.

Who was currently leaning against the wall with a distant look in his eyes before long Satellizer had walked up to him, "Kazuya...Kazuya...are you in there?"

She had gently shook him to snap him out whatever reality he was in at the moment. Kazuya had instinctively placed a hand over his stomach before long he had came back into reality after seeing Satellizer, as there was an albeit of concern in her eyes.

"Sorry about that but...I need to go back to my room for something", it wasn't long before Satellizer saw that he was remembering something from the past.

All she did was grab his hand from his stomach and held his hand in hers.

"What's wrong Kazu-kun?"

Concern was definitely in her voice, "please tell me Kazuya?, I want to help you."

Before long Kazuya was arguing with himself on whether or not it was safe to tell her about his other life.

"Stella, I will tell you...just bit by bit so you don't get overwhelmed by it..."

Satellizer was wondering why he said bit by bit. "To start off with I was remembering the death of a friend of mine, or more like a mentor figure to me when I was still with them..."

Satellizer's brows had scrunched up in confusion after hearing the last part, '_still with who? Who is he talking about...but I have to be patient since he said bit by bit...and he's been patient with me so I have to do the same..._'

She looked at him, she saw the pain he went through after losing his friend that was when she had saw he needed comfort for the pain he was in, emotional pain wise. Her face had become scarlet from the only way she thought that would help him.

She had hugged Kazuya, who was currently surprised by what Satellizer had done. Although he didn't care at the moment about anything, but Satellizer.

His face had become a shade of red since he was only thinking of Satellizer at the moment.

The two teenagers had stayed like that for some time until, Satellizer had remembered something that Kazuya had told her last week before the fight had played out between the two Pandora in the courtyard.

"Hey Kazu-kun can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

She had swallowed the saliva in her throat and asked something that would change between the two of them permanently.

"Why did you kiss me that night you dropped me off in the infirmary?"

She had asked that question, she looked up to see Kazuya in shock and...scared as well.

'_Why would he be scared to tell me why he kissed me that time._'

Although the answer she was looking for had caught her off guard.

Kazuya had taken a deep breath before looking at the only friend he's ever had in his entire life.

"Stella, I had always kept these thoughts to myself but, after knowing you for so long...I had started to develop feelings for you...and being away from you had only made me realize that...even during my time...I really care about you...like a lot...but I kept these feelings to myself because I was scared."

Kazuya had stopped himself in time before revealing something that would be making this situation awkward, he had looked up to see Satellizer had been blushing at what he had said about that he cared about her as more than a friend.

She would have never thought that Kazuya would have feelings like that for her.

"Kazuya...I've been meaning to tell you something to...that I...", her face was adorned by a shade of scarlet across her face.

"What is it?", Satellizer had thought of something that would change everything between the two of them.

She put her arms around Kazuya's neck, not looking at his face as her's was bright red. Kazuya had a feeling what she was doing and cupped her cheek with his hand. She looked at his face for the first time to see him smiling at her, not a friendly one...but one only for someone that he cared about.

Both had leaned in, their lips connected. She returned the kiss tenfold. As this continued she instinctively moaned as his hands went around her waist to pull her closer. Satellizer started developing feelings for the man in front of her just a few weeks before she was transferred to West Genetics and was devastated because of this. The person she fell fell in love with knew about her past, and instead of treating her like a plague he accepted her and gave her love.

She had been granted something Satellizer never thought would have in her lifetime...

"This is how I fell about you Kazuya...ever since I left, nothing's been the same for me...but now...we're both here, to me that's all that matters."

'so she has the same type of feelings that I have for her'.

The two teens were soon sharing a passionate kiss and once they had pulled away, they both knew this changed everything between them. But for Kazuya knew his life as a soldier was going to be revealed to her.

It was only a matter time before the truth would come out.

Once they had separated for air.

"I have feeling for you too Kazuya, and that's something you can believe..."

The two of them had felt like a burden had been lifted off their shoulders after revealing the hidden feelings they had for each other and it was when Satellizer's stomach had made a noise that had caused the two teens to remember that they should grab something to eat before class starts up again in the afternoon.

"So you want get some food since you were in there for over a week?"

Asked Kazuya, who was pretty sure what the answer was going to be, Satellizer had looked at Kazuya trying to glare at him, although she was failing miserably with the smile growing on his face before long she had pouted at him.

"You know you can be a bit of a jackass with that smile, right?"

It didn't take long for him to start laughing at her facial expression.

"Umm...sure I guess we could get something to eat but, are you sure you want to be seen with...me?"

Satellizer responded to Kazuya's question about lunch and hung her head with despair waiting for an answer.

"Stella, why are you thinking that I would leave you like that...I told you before that I wouldn't ever leave you, so you're stuck with me."

It made Satellizer beyond elated knowing that he was here to stay.

"And besides Satellizer you know me well enough to know I could care less about what other people think about me."

Kazuya had smiled seeing Satellizer hug him to death knowing that he isn't going anywhere this time around. Soon looking into his blue eyes had caused her to blush, and seeing his own eyes they looked like a dark shade of blue almost like they lost the brightness that were evident in her own eyes.

As Kazuya had gotten off of the wall he was leaning on and had stated to towards the cafeteria, while telling Satellizer to catch up with him.

As they were both walking, Kazuya had reached for her hand, this had made her happy knowing that he didn't care about what people had to say about them, even if they were mostly about Satellizer being the ice queen of the school.

'_I don't think Kazuya would be happy with someone like...me..._'

It didn't take long for her to set those thoughts aside...for now since she found out that Kazuya feels the exact same way for her just like she cares about him in that way.

They were just about to enter the cafeteria when they saw there was still quite a bit of time for lunch.

As they were walking into the cafeteria while having the thoughts that filled Satellizer were about the fact that Kazuya was able to ignore the comments people had said to him in the past and he always shrugged it off without much trouble.

Satellizer became a bit envious since she couldn't handle comments like that as well and had responded with taking out her anger on people that would either touch her, or actually try to fight her.

The only thing that was keeping Satellizer from asking Kazuya from being her limiter was two things, one that they're both second year students and compatibility rates had always done better with underclassmen.

While the other reason being that she would make Kazuya a target if she ever got into a confrontation with the third year students, that she was famous for doing in the school and that was something she couldn't allow him to be a part of.

As the two students were about to enter the cafeteria, Satellizer saw the huge line that was normal for Burger Queen everyday until she would come by to get her normal order.

She was used to the stares, rumors, and she knew it would drive Kazuya insane knowing that people think about her like she's something that needs to be avoid.

Although, she knew it would evaporate as soon as she was spotted heading towards the line and once the pair had entered the room, in an instant the whole place began to quiet down as people had began whispering.

Staring at the only person they've ever seen since coming to this school being stupid enough to walk alongside the Untouchable queen and it shocked them the most that was she was talking to the person as if that he's a friend of hers.

It took every fiber of being in Kazuya not to kill or, attack everyone in the school for looking at her like she's some monster to be afraid of. Once they started to walk towards the line for Burger Queen that was when Kazuya was about to snap from the anger inside of him.

"This is complete bullshit how they're treating you", as a scowl had spread across his face with his eyes showing the anger as well.

"Don't worry about it I can handle it...so please just don't do anything rash, I don't want you getting in trouble for me..."

Satellizer had whispered in his ears, hoping her telling him that would calm him down so that he doesn't do anything rash and out of the anger he has for the way people treat her.

"Let's go to the roof and if I stay in here any longer I'm probably going to kill someone with all these stares being pointed at you."

That one sentence had made Satellizer realize how much Kazuya cares about her, and even this had made Satellizer fall for him even more than before. After they began to make their way to the rooftop for lunch since the stares haven't died down.

Once he had opened the door for Satellizer and they had crossed the threshold of the door to see a bright blue sky without a single cloud in the sky.

They had sat with their backs to the wall and started to eat their lunch, it had made for a rather quiet atmosphere between the two teenagers, who had confessed their feelings for each other and didn't know what their relationship is between them.

Kazuya had decided to break the ice, "So now that we know about our feelings for each other, what are we to each other?", a million different thought had entered Satellizer's head.

'_I don't know what is he to me either..._'

He saw the confused expression on her face, no doubt thinking about what he had said.

"I know that it's confusing, but I promise you that I'll be here with you no matter and besides I told you how I feel about you...", the space between the two had closed and before long they were sharing kiss that had told Satellizer all she needed to know and as well as knowing that he's telling her the truth.

The two had continued to talk about random topics as well as how their lives have gone since they haven't seen each other in almost over a year.

Kazuya had decided this wasn't the best time for him to talk about his job with the military and had talked about other parts his life.

Satellizer had talked about her life here at West Genetics and how she generally has been doing well for the mostly part except for the trouble she gets into. Kazuya knew she was a strong fighter so she could cut it with just about any Pandora here.

Hell, she could probably keep up with some of the third years.

"So I was also wondering was...have you found someone that can possibly be your limiter? Or are you haven't found one and that you're still going at it alone these days."

Asked Kazuya remembering the one thing he had asked of Satellizer before she had left East Genetics and had hoped she had found someone that can be her limiter.

But, after seeing the way people treat her, he knew it was a small chance she has one.

Satellizer was biting her lower lip remembering something she had promised to Kazuya that she would find a limiter to the best of her ability. However, she hasn't been able to find someone who can be her limiter since she still has that problem with someone touching her except Kazuya and her mother could touch her.

"No there isn't anyone who here that could be could my...limiter here at this school...I'm really sorry Kazuya."

Was all she had to say before looking away from Kazuya in shame of not being able to keep his promise, then she heard Kazuya say something to her.

"It's fine and besides I didn't keep the promise you asked of me where I would try and find a Pandora but...that hasn't worked out too well."

"Look since you haven't found anyone to be your limiter and since no Pandora has approached me since I've been at this school, how about I be your limiter since you're probably going to need one for the rest of the year to survive."

All Satellizer could do was look at Kazuya in shock and confusion, completely wondering how Kazuya who was a second year like herself would be able to be her Limiter. It didn't make any sense to her whatsoever.

"H-how could you do that...only younger boys tend to do better."

She looked to see Kazuya had no smirk, his mouth formed a thin line. Like he was remembering something from his past until she saw one of his hand hold his head, seeing his face scrunch up in pain.

What she didn't know was Kazuya was having another set of glitches on his optics with seeing the grunts. He didn't understand how this was still happening, he started to calm down and after a while he managed to fight back the images.

"I-I'm fine, just a migraine headache I get from time to time...don't worry about me too much."

Satellizer didn't look convinced with his words, "Are you sure? I don't recall you ever having migraine headaches before."

"Yeah, they just started happening recently but I've been taking some medication on it."

And they resumed their old conversation from there.

What the two, or Satellizer didn't realize was that they were being watched by both Aruther and the first year class representative Kaho Hiiragi.

They had been in utter shock as to why someone would even consider the Untouchable queen as their 'big sister' and the two had kept on eavesdropping on their two sempai's but, what peaked their curiosity was the fact that a second year is trying to pair with someone their age.

To their knowledge that isn't possible so why would he be asking her that.

The conversation between the two second years had ended once they heard another voice on the roof and the two first years had also heard the voice. The second year students had saw a girl with blue hair being surrounded by three boys.

To Kazuya, he knew this girl was trouble by the way she had came here with all of her limiters and he knew that she was the type to do anything to get her hands on any good-looking limiter in her sight.

Not even caring about her own progression as a Pandora.

"My, my...this is a...rather strange place for a baptism to take place...it's right out in the open for everyone to see. This is best done when you're alone, unless you're into that type of thing~"

The mysterious girl had said with an arrogance in her tone.

"And why would you care first of all, and secondly this isn't any of your business and before you blow a fuse, who are you?" asked Kazuya.

The third year was appalled at the respect the second year Limiter was giving her. She didn't think a boy like him would be so rude.

As the two first years were watching this situation unfold between the second and third years, they were wondering why 'The Releaser of Chasity' or more formally known as the Limiter Eater as a more appropriate name among the students

"My, my where are my manners my name is Miyabi Kannazuki, a third year student and how can a second year talk to a third year so rudely?"

Kazuya didn't think this girl was serious with her statement and laughed at it.

"My god it's not the first time I've spoken to a third year student like yourself or...", as Kazuya was responding to Miyabi's response.

"Or what?" as Miyabi asked rather intrigued by the new limiter she wants to add to her collection.

"...gotten into fights with."

Kazuya responded seriously before Miyabi began to laugh at the response she had gotten from the second year student and she was thinking this one, even though he's cute, he was acting crazy as hell.

"You really have a big mouth for trying to make me believe that you had fought a Pandora and actually live to this very day. That shouldn't be possible."

Miyabi responded lightly thinking the new student wasn't thinking straight with what words were coming out of his mouth. After the third year finished laughing at the second year for such a crazy claim.

"I'm not going to be some whore's bitch, so I suggest you get the hell out of here before you piss me off."

Threatened Kazuya in a low voice and all Satellizer could do was watch her only friend just threatened a third year student like that. But what scares her was the fact that Kazuya's eyes seemed to be battle hardened.

All Miyabi could think was

'_One with a temper might be interesting to play around with, I need that boy but...the Untouchable Queen is in the way right now._'

And soon Satellizer had left because she didn't want to deal with the third year, but she stopped after seeing she had grabbed Kazuya's arm and asked.

"Just let the Untouchable Queen leave so we can have our own little 'fun' and I won't take a no for an answer for you."

"Who the hell do you think you are? telling me that I can't say no to you and the fact that you got three other guys that couldn't satisfy your need to...get fucked."

Responded Kazuya with venom laced in his voice.

But all she did was throw Kazuya with Satellizer.

"Don't think you can touch him and he's mine so don't think you won't face the consequences."

But once Satellizer started to blush after realizing what she said about her Kazuya and she immediately got rid of those thoughts. She still had her weapon Nova blood against Miyabi's neck, giving her a glare that meant leave or you will get hurt.

There was a very unusual time silence before Kazuya had used his elemental sight to detect the volt weapons of Miyabi but, for Satellizer that was something that might put a damper on her plan of destroying Miyabi and to show arrogance was not going to get you anywhere.

And the fight on the rooftop was going to escalate very quickly if Kazuya didn't do something about it.

"Satellizer, I suggest you allow me to defuse the situation at hand and I don't want you to get hurt, I know you don't like to back down from a fight but, I want to teach her a lesson that she'll...never forget..."

Satellizer could see was the battle hardened eyes of someone who's been through hell and back for their whole life.

All Kazuya could do was hope that Satellizer backs off to make sure she doesn't get hurt but, when he heard Satellizer say that to Miyabi made a tint of red appear on his face while, the two first years were flabbergasted to hear the the Untouchable queen say that and about the new second year student especially.

Kazuya had saw Satellizer complied to his request but, saw the worry in her eyes about him, a normal limiter going up against a third year Pandora, even more if she was stupid at best it wouldn't matter to Kazuya.

Everyone was startled to see something happen to Kazuya's eyes, which went from his dark shade of blue to crimson, which made Satellizer curious about his eyes but failed to notice something that not even a Pandora could see, even with their improved vision.

Then Satellizer had began to have a chill go up her spine from the direction it was coming from. When she had realized it was coming from Kazuya himself.

"Alright, I'll show you why I could fight on par with a Pandora."

Kazuya rushed up to Miyabi, Satellizer thinking what was he doing. To her shock, when Miyabi was about to slap Kazuya across the face...

He blocked her hand, with her hand being bruised from making contact with Kazuya's forearm. It was what she exclaimed had peeked the curiosity of everyone there.

"AHH! What the hell is your god damn arm made of?! Steel or something?!"

Said person was only smirking at the third year.

"You're in for the time of your life!"

Kazuya rushed towards the third year with the intent to beat her and show her the arrogance of her ways. To Kazuya, he was going to show that expericnce and hard-work was going to beat pure talent at the end of the day.

_'I've seen war, these kids haven't even seen a real life Nova...what a joke of a Pandora...'_

**~o0o~**

**Okay that's the new chapter, or old one you could say with the edits. And the next chapter will be the conclusion of Kazuya beating the third year student down pretty bad.**

**And this weekend, the new chapter of the Gate: The Clone Wars will be posted this weekend so don't worry.**

**That will be it guys and I hope you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
